Roses Eventually Fade
by CrescentMoonXIII
Summary: An OC adventure following a mysterious girl name Suri. At first, she seems to be just an old friend of Lenalee's and Kanda's, but she is tied deeper into the Holy War than most realize. This goes true for the newcomer, Allen Walker. OCxKanda, and other pairings.
1. Return

**A/N: This is my first try at a fanfic, so please don't judge too much on my writing. I plan on continuing this story, but I'm new to figuring out how to use the site and how to publish, etc.**

* * *

Prologue

A girl sighed as she reached the top of the mountain.

"Ugh. Fucking finally made it," the girl said.

The girl, dressed in a simple tan cloak, stepped forward. The hood of her cloak flew back to reveal hetero-chromatic eyes: golden brown on the right and violet on the left.

"Suri!" Another girl called out. She had long pigtails on her head and was wearing her standard exorcist uniform with thigh high socks and her innocence, Dark Boots.

"Ara? Lenalee?" Suri looked surprised as she saw her childhood friend embrace her in a tight hug. "Lena...Lee... I can't... breath..." Suri choked out as Lenalee squeezed the living shit out of her.

"What have you been doing?!" Lenalee interrogated Suri, ignoring her protests. She released the poor girl, regardless.

"You know... Here and there, looking for innocence solo style." Suri replied with a bored voice.

"Here and there? Looking for innocence?! Solo style?! YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE YEARS!" Lenalee's voice increased as she spoke. She was damn close to shaking Suri as well as crying.

Suri looked at her with tender eyes. Lenalee stood with her fists clenched and her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lenalee. I didn't mean to disappear like that." Suri took hold of Lenalee in a gentle hug. Lenalee relaxed in her arms and wiped her tears.

Lenalee stepped away and spoke. "You're not forgiven just yet, but welcome home."

"I'm back, Lena-chan."

* * *

Lenalee and Suri walked into the Order, side by side.

"Shall we go visit Komui while we're at it?" Lenalee asked Suri.

"Komui-chan, desu ka? I wonder if he's changed since I last came..." Suri wondered. Komui to her was a serious person. He did not mess around, especially when it came to his precious Lenalee.

"Yeah. I don't think he has changed that much since the last time you have met him. He also missed you too. Maybe just as much as he would towards me." Lenalee spoke in a lamenting voice.

"Y-yeah." I said while forcing a smile. I hope he doesn't treat me like that, Suri thought. "At least I'm not dead, Lenalee."

"Idiot! Don't even think like that!" Lenalee snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." Suri apologized, trying to keep things light.

The pair arrived in front of Komui's office door. There was paper strewn across the ground and books off the shelves. There wasn't a single part of the ground that can be seen. Lenalee walked to what seemed like the desk, only to find Komui... sleeping.

"Komui-chan?" Suri called out to the sleeping man. Stepping forward, she noticed the tear at the corners of his eyes. "Komui..."

His eyes fluttered open as Suri called his name the second time. Looking up, he only saw Lenalee.

"Oh, Lenalee. I had the weirdest dream about Suri..." Komui trailed off as his eyes landed on a girl wearing a long, tattered, tan cloak that trailed behind her. She was quite tall, lithe, and toned. Her ankle-long hair was crimson red and eyes mismatched. Besides the cloak, she wore a short, black, tight-fitting tank top, and black jeaned booty shorts. Adding to the image was her grey, previously-white, thigh high socks with light brown holsters strapped to her thighs, and black combat boots. Her holsters held her twin Akuma-fighting, long-barreled pistols, and donning her back, was her innocence: a black, very large, yet very light and quiet, "boy's anti-tank rifle".

Despite her disheveled look, Komui recognized her instantly.

"Suri..." Komui uttered, as if she would just disappear into thin air, never to be seen again.

"Yo, Komui. I'm finally home." Suri said with a flair.

Komui briskly walked up to Suri and embraced her in a tight hug, a little more gently than Lenalee did. It was as if Komui was afraid to hug her too tightly for he was afraid she might just shatter.

"Welcome back." Komui said. "I worried about you. I even wonder whether you were alive." His voice tensed, but he went on. Lenalee stood off to the side, not saying a word. She had no idea what Suri and her brother were talking about and she wanted to cut it. In the end, she decided to ask them later about it due to the current atmosphere in the room. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? To send you all over the world in search of a ghost-"

"No." Suri cut him off. "No. It was not in vain. And I will never die, not even after this war. Not even after being on both sides, will not die." She stated.

Just then, all pretenses dropped. Like, no shit.

"SUCCHI!" Komui was teary-eyed and hugged Suri. More like... tackled her.

"K-KOMUI?!" Suri exclaimed. He was never like this before. He used to be so serious, and hard-working.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee stepped in. "Please let go of Suri."

"Fine, fine." Komui said while pouting.

"Komui-nii... You look different, too..." Suri said.

"Really? You think so?" Komui asked excitedly. "It must be because I look more mature, isn't it?"

"Ummm... Octopus."

"Octopus?" Lenalee and Komui asked in sync.

"Your hair. It looks like octopus tentacles!" Suri stated cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Komui screeched. "SURI! You're so cold!" Lenalee and Suri started to laugh as Komui mock-cried.

"Oh, yeah. Where is my cute, little Yuttan?"

"Yuttan?" Lenalee tilted her head in question. "Ah! You mean Kanda? He's on a mission right now, so you might see him in a couple days when he comes back."

"Is that right?" Suri pouted a little.

"Do you want to call him?" Lenalee asked.

"No. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered by a mission right now." Suri said thoughtfully. She then turned cheerful. "In fact, I'll surprise him when he gets back! It might cheer him up a little!" Lenalee giggled. "Hm? Lena-chan?" she asked.

"No, nothing. you always had a soft spot for Kanda, didn't you?" Lenalee asked.

"What?!" Suri exclaimed, suprised her friend (slash sister from a different mother) would say something like that.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Lenalee pushed further.

"Sh-shut up, Lena-chan!" Suri exclaimed a little weakly. After all, Kanda was just a little brat, for all she knew.

"No way! SUCCHI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER!" Komui shouted at her.

"HA?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT KOMUI-NII!" Suri shouted back at him. "After all, he's just a little brat!" She huffed.

"Oh! I forgot that you haven't seen him in a while, huh?" Lenalee said with a finger on her chin and head tilted.

"Succhi's innocence is saved!" Komui exclaimed.

"Nii-san!/ Komui-nii!" Suri and Lenalee both exclaimed. _Though, I still wonder how Kanda has progressed from a small ten-year-old brat_, Suri wondered.

* * *

**A/N: That was the first chapter. It's a little long, but please bear with me. The next ones might be shorter, though not sure how much. If there is any mistake in my writing, please take it up with me and I'll fix it. Probably. All in all, thanks for giving this a read. I'll try and post the next one immediately. Another note before I leave this at... whatever this is, the story will progress in a mysterious way, but will drop hints along the way, so... Yeah. If you figure out the story before everything, then double thumbs up to you, but if not, then I'll try not to make it totally confusing for you. Also, questions? Feel free however way you want. Any kind of feedback is also great.  
**


	2. Awaiting Kanda

**A/N: Here's the new chapter for those of you who are still interested. Might wanna check back to the first chapter since I change things around, so... yeah. This is where we meet Kanda and Allen... You know, the second episode in the anime? Yeah, that one... I think I might have spoiled things for you already. If you want a picture on Suri, I'll try to post it on my account, when I figure out how to do that. I plan to make the entire story ape shit crazy and distort this world to its limits, so if you don't like the kind of stories, then don't keep your hopes up. That'll be a little further into the future though.  
**

**Now that that's outta the way, **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In the next few days, Suri got a little more settled in and acquainted with the Order HQ. It was like revisiting an old memory, which in a way it is. Suri went to her old room that she had before she left five years prior. Her room was large, but plain with a king sized bed in the middle right wall of her room and a cherry wood wardrobe in the middle of the left wall. The wardrobe held her clothes on one side and slots for her innocence on the other. She had left her anti-tank rifle innocence: Black Fire, but took her other two with her. They were twin pistols. The one she always held on her left is Heaven and the one always on her right is Earth. A wood nightstand donned both sides of her bed. Her bed was also decorated with a large black laced canopy. The restroom was directly on the left as you walk in and a balcony was in place on the far wall. There was also a small vanity a few paces before the wardrobe, also in the same distinctive cherry wood, covered with various high-quality makeup and various exotic perfume, of which did smell nice. Most of them were gifts from Cross.

Suri remembered the worse of her days here. She was kept here as a prisoner because of her compatibility with multiple innocence. She had compatibility with innocence that weren't even her own. Then, she remembered the better of days. _Lena-chan. Kanda. Komui-nii. Cross. Klaud. Hev-kun. Froi-chan. Even Kevin. They had all kept her company. They made her captivity bearable. _

She had to get ready because since she was gone all this time, she had to make up for all the missions she could have completed. Or so Komui said. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. She went to her wardrobe to find her new exorcist outfit. It was quite cute. It looked like her original outfit without the cloak. The coat was kept standard, but open in the front with a black camisole underneath with a black Victorian-patterned corset. They had replaced her booty shorts with new ones as well as the white thigh high socks, but this time, they had included the garter straps with holsters. Perverted science division. Well, at least it was easy to to move in, and she wouldn't have to worry about having her socks slip. It seems like they had also kept her holsters too.

After she got dressed, she went to the restroom to clean up her disheveled hair. It was messy with hair sticking up everywhere. Her hair was also way too long for anyone's taste. There's only one option left. "Lenalee!" Suri called when she reached the room belonging to the girl in question.

"Suri? What is it?" Lenalee said from her room as she put up her own, beautiful hair.

"I actually need your help." Suri said gingerly and Lenalee tilted her head in question. "Can you trim my hair a little?" Suri blurted out the last sentence. Silence ensued.

"... Of course I'll do your hair, Suri!" Lenalee said happily. Suri blushed a little from asking help since she was trained not to ask anyone for help. She might seem outgoing, but Suri is just shy and she hides it under an eccentric exterior.

"T-thanks. Please try not to make it too short." Suri said hesitantly.

"Of course! I understand what it's like to be a girls and want long hair." Lenalee told Suri.

Lenalee pulled out a chair from her small table and ushered Suri to sit down. When she did, Lenalee put a sheet over her and started snipping at the ends with the scissors she had on her table. There was a long silence as she moved around me for better access to her hair. Hours passed as she worked diligently. Suri closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Done!" Lenalee's shout startled me awake.

"What?" Suri asked as she roused from her nap.

Lenalee just ignored her and went to the restroom to grab a mirror. "How do you like your hair?" Lenalee asked as she held the mirror in front of Suri. She only stared at her reflection in Lenalee's hand mirror.

Her bright red hair shined with a crimson glow, finally cleaned. Her bangs were long and her fringes went to her shoulder blade. It was all perfect except...

"Lenalee, why are the right side of my bangs twice as long as the left?" Suri asked.

"Oh, silly. Have you forgotten your own innocence?" Lenalee jested.

What?" Suri thought. Her right eye held her innocence: the Seer, but that doesn't explain the odd hair...

Seeing Suri's confused expression, Lenalee explained, "it's there so you can pull it back and braid it. That way, you won't need to worry about your hair getting in your innocence's sight.

"Oh! So that's how you do it." Suri marveled at the ingenious idea. She stood up and felt my hair at my waist. Lena-chan _did_ listen to my request, Suri though.

* * *

"'Morning, Jerry-chan!" Suri greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too, girls! You know, it's gonna take a while before I get used to seeing your cute face around here again, Suri!" Jerry said sweetly, in a flamboyant way. The three of them giggled like normal high school girls.

"I could say the same to you, Jerry-chan! I missed you and your top-notch cooking!" Suri replied in the same flamboyant voice.

"Oh, you." Jerry said, blushing. "So, girls, what's it gonna be?"

"I'll have... hmmm... How about a filet mignon, forty ounces with the sauce, a side of steamed vegetables, two scoops of your classic mashed potatoes... make that three, and for dessert, an ice cream cake of your choice!" Suri said excitedly.

"Oh, my! I have completely forgot about your marvelous appetite!" Jerry said to Suri and she just smiled, dreaming about the food.

"I'll just have a wonton noodle soup." Lenalee said. "Thank you, Jerry."

"Thank you!" Suri followed, and the girls took a seat, close to Jerry's window. Suri played with her hair and that attracted Lenalee's attention.

"You really like your hair, don't you?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course! Especially after you fixed it!" Suri said happily. She was just a bundle of happy today, wasn't she.

Lenalee and Suri went to the science division to help out and with the coffee. When they reached the room, they handed out the drinks to each respective member.

"Reeves, Komui-nii! Coffee!" Suri called the two members over when she didn't see them. She walked around and saw Lenalee with the others around Komui's desk in front of the hologram screen. "What are the lot of you doing?" Suri asked out of curiosity.

"There's someone that climbed the mountain." Komui said in marvel.

"What? Why? There was an elevator, wasn't there?" Suri asked once again, but this time Reever replied.

"Apparently, he didn't know that."

Suri pushed her way through No. 65 and Lenalee, up to the front. It was a kid. An albino kid that looked fifteen, despite the white hair. There appears to be a pentacle and a scar going down the left of his face... It must be some kind of curse. Could it be Cross'...?

"Ummm... My name is Allen Walker. I was sent by General Cross to Come here. There should be some kind of referral sent to someone named... Komui?" The kid said. The group looked back at Komui, who only shrugged and ordered a search by the Gatekeeper. Moments passed while the Gatekeeper was in frenzy.

"Its an Akuma!" The Gatekeeper screamed.

"What?!" Suri shouted in amazement along with everyone else that shouted in horror?

"Its been sent by the Millennium Earl to kill us all! It wants to infiltrate the Order and plans to massacre us all!" the Gatekeeper continued screaming unintelligibly.

"It's okay. Kanda is on, his way home!" Lenalee announced in relief.

"Kanda's coming home?!" Suri asked excitedly. She had been anxiously awaiting his return, wanting to see what Lenalee had meant when she said that he wasn't the same as Suri remembered. "Finally!"

"Yes, after all these years. Though it is a strange reunion for you two in this situation." Lenalee said.

The group sees Kanda approaching at high speeds on their small, hologram screen. Suri only stared at the approaching form.

"Umm... I thought you said that Kanda was coming." Suri looked back with an obvious questioning in her voice and demeanor. Lenalee only laughed.

"That is Kanda. Yuu Kanda." Lenalee stated.

"HUH?!"

* * *

**A/N: That marks the end of the second chapter. I decided to end it here since the word count already exceeds the previous chapter which is like, whoa. So, yeah. About the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, this story WILL turn a full 180 degrees when it does, so watch out for it. But for now, you are safe because until the Edo arc, it will stay on the storyline with little flashes of Suri's past. And until the level 4 at the end of this series, it will stay ANIME VERSE. Cause it is easier to follow that way. All of this is fair warning, so if you don't read it, it is your fault when sh it jumps at you. Thanks for reading, always appreciated. I am writing the next chapter as you read this, so stay tuned. Reviews, PM, whatever to contact me is double thumbs up. Any rants about this fabric, complaints, etc. I always listen, or read... Thanks again.**


	3. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

**A/N: Sorry about the first person-ness of the last chapter. I didn't exactly have the time that night to proofread it before going to bed, but it is fixed. It is a little hard to do third person views because I haven't ever practiced it. I have always done first person view, so it became a habit. I plan of making and over-powered character too, so you might not enjoy that. But by all means, read on. It seems like the only things I say in the "author's note" section is tell reasons why not to read my fanfic. This is chapter three and enjoy!**

* * *

"HUH?! That's Kanda?!" Suri exclaimed, blowing everyone's ears.

"Su-suri, please calm down..." Lenalee said softly, try to stop her from deafening everyone in the room.

"Okay, okay. I have to calm down." Suri sighed, trying to take back control of her emotions. She was quite good at that, supposedly. It was just that she was never that surprised. This was definitely worthy of being that surprised. When Suri looked back at the screen, she saw a fight going down. "By the way, why are they fighting?" She asked.

"The albino is supposed to be an Akuma." Reever explained with his eyes glued to the screen.

"What do you mean?! He's not an Akuma!" Suri said just as the albino kid said that there was referral letter from Cross. The whole room stilled. Everyone turned to Komui, angered by how he had created the whole situation.

"You! Go look for that letter!" He ordered someone in the back. Suri and the others only glared more intensely until he said "I'll come and help you!"

"Uhh... I found it!" The man Komui pointed out said, only moments later. Komui just threw the papers he had in his hands up and over his head.

"Well, read it, man!" Komui ordered him and the man obediently did as he asked.

"Well, it says here that Cross has sent an apprentice named Allen Walker..." The group all collectively sweat-dropped. Komui grabbed a microphone and shouted into it.

"Ok, Kanda. STOP! False alarm! Open the gates." Komui said. When Kanda continued to threaten the poor greenhorn, Suri ran out of the room to stop Kanda from being such an asshole.

"Kanda, it's not nice to bully new people." Suri softly scolded with her innocence – Earth, pushed towards his temple. Kanda immediately got wide-eyed and turned his head slowly to Suri as if he didn't want to see if she was there, just in case she disappeared with a blink of his eye.

"Suri…" Kanda stared at her with his jaw dropped. His eyes softened.

"Yo, Kanda. It's been a while." Suri said, light-heartedly. At that instant, his eyes hardened and his mouth closed.

"Hn." That was all what Kanda could say at the moment.

"Now let's go in." Lenalee said, completely forgotten. She stood by to watch the scene unfold, but it was a little disappointing. Then again, maybe not. Kanda looked at her softly, so he must have missed her. Lenalee remembered the time that he would only smile at her, instead of with that smirk or look of dissatisfaction now constantly on his face.

Suri smiled and put her innocence back into the holster strapped onto her thighs. Lenalee lead them inside. Kanda just grunted and left.

"Wait, Yuttan! Where are you going?" Suri asked as Kanda separated from the group. He looked back at her in silent order for Suri to follow. "Wait!" She called as she trotted to catch up.

They walked in silence for a while as she saw Kanda trying to figure out what to ask her. The gears kept turning in his head until "why have you waited so long?" Kanda asked, his back facing towards her. His voice was ice-cold, but Suri knew that it was only pretense. She knew that he cared deeply for her as a mentor and a childhood friend, or whatever left of his childhood he had, but he didn't want to show it.

"I'm sorry I took so long. You understand, don't you? What Cross is to me..." Suri stated, softly yet sternly.

"I do." Kanda said just as softly. "I understand that you left me to search for a ghost." Kanda raised his voice. "And you never even said a thing to me before you left. All I got was a small note on my nightstand." He said more angrily this time. His voice evened out when he said "the only thing it said was 'I'll be back. I'm sorry'. Why would you-"

"-Because I had to." Suri cut in. "What would you do if someone like Cross is to me went missing?" Suri asked, heartbroken.

"Me? Now you care about my opinion?" Kanda asked. He was most definitely more pissed of than when he came home.

"God, Kanda, don't be suck a dick. Just answer the goddamn question." Suri replied with her more yankee personality. She always so intimidating even after her shorter stature. She only reached up to his shoulders, and she was thinner than he was. I guess, you can never judge a book by it's cover.

"I would have searched till the end of the world for you-"

"See?-"

"But, now, I'm not so sure." Kanda cut her off, disregarding her intrusion. He started to walk away.

"Kanda." Suri called sternly.

"What?!" Kanda snapped.

"I'm home." She said quietly with a smile on her face, while holding in her tears.

"You're five years too late." Kanda replied with just a hint of a smile on his face. One that was not unseen by Suri. "Welcome home." He said in just barely a whisper. Kanda was pretty fucking pissed at her, but he was just glad to have her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen walked next to Lenalee on their way to find Komui.

"Hey, Miss Lee?" Allen asked.

"Oh, just call me Lenalee. And what is it?"

"Oh, Lenalee, who was that girl earlier?" Allen asked. Lenalee smiled even wider.

"That's Suri! She's my sister! Or, well, more like a surrogate sister." Lenalee explained.

"Is she an exorcist?"

"Yes! She actually denied the position for becoming general because of the responsibilities they hold. She can do that since she is also one of the oldest exorcists as well. She is our strongest fighter thus far!" Lenalee boasted.

"Really?! Looks can really be deceiving." Allen sweatdropped.

"It's not that. She just stopped aging when she hit eighteen. That is her physical age, at least. You'll have to ask her real age yourself, but I don't recommend it." Lenalee rambled. The last phrase caught Allen's attention, though.

"Why not?" Allen asked curiously.

"She'll shoot you!" Lenalee said so cheerfully, that Allen had to process it.

"I see... Wait! What do you mean she'll shoot me!" Allen exclaimed.

"Well, she doesn't like sharing her age. They say that she is so old that she even forgot her own age. I know it though!" Lenalee said.

"Haha..." Allen sweatdropped for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"Hey, Lena-chan~" Suri called out in a whiny voice.

"Su-suri..." This time, it was Lenalee's turn to sweatdrop.

"What kind of shit are you spreading about me~" Suri pouted.

"Ummm... Nothing, Suri-chan." Lenalee said nervously.

"'Suri-chan' huh?" Suri continued to see how Lenalee would react.

"Sorry?" Lenalee laughed nervously.

"I'm kidding. Kid-ding." Suri said chuckling at Lenalee. Suri glanced at Allen's arm and walked up to him. "Its nice to meet you, Allen-kun." She introduced herself. She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Same here... ummm... Su-suri-san?" He said while he held his own hand out.

"Call me Suri or Suri-chan. I don't like formalities between comrades." Suri said. She took Allen's hand and shook it.

"Okay, Suri-chan." Allen said, shaking back.

* * *

**A/N: It looks like Allen and Suri are off to a good start, though I can't really say the same for the reunion with Kanda. I thought it would be sweeter than that. Or at least more touching rather than confusing. I might start on the Matair arc in the next chapter. I'll take a little longer writing the next chapter since I do have school. Junior year in high school is a bitch. See you next chapter.**


	4. Annoying Rivaly?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There really isn't much to say, I just hope I don't get to busy 'coz I'll have to put this on hiatus if that happens. Leave reviews if you liked it or disliked it, well, if you want to. The next chapter deals with the... You know what, I already told you last chapter, so never mind. The show must go on.**

* * *

Suri and Komui walked the forever traumatized Allen away from the operating room where his arm was fixed, and instead, they headed towards Hevlaska's chamber.

We went down the elevator and Suri glanced at Allen, evaluating him. He was looking around into the darkness. He said he was Cross' disciple. She guessed she would just have to be patient for him to spill what he knows. Other than that, he does look a little wimpy, but Suri saw that he had inner strength.

"Where are we going?" Allen had asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Komui answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me for some reason that I need a check up too." Suri said, mostly to herself and to Komui.

"Oh! I almost forgot that you didn't come here on your first day back." Komui said with an even larger smile on his face.

"Don't fuck with my eye, Komui. I'm seriously warning you." Suri glared at him. The first- and last- time Komui tried to fix the innocence in her right eye, it hurt so much that she couldn't even use it, so she scrapped Komurin and burned his blueprints.

"Eye?" Allen asked. Suri looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. The innocence in my right eye, the Seer. I also happened to notice your cursed eye that Kanda happened to despise." Suri said.

"Mine sees the souls of Akuma. Their pain and suffering from being chained to another's body by the Millennium Earl." Allen said solemnly.

"Oh, mine is nothing like that! My eye can only see far distances and lock on dark matter."

"Dark matter?" Allen asked.

"We're here." Komui announced, halting our conversation. Light centered around Hevlaska's being.

"Hev-kun! Long tome no see!" Suri called cheerfully.

"Suri. I was waiting for you when I had heard you returned." Hevlaska replied in her characteristic voice.

"Sorry, I was a little busy settling in." Suri sweatdropped and scratched her head nervously.

"No, I understand. You haven't changed after your five long years away. We were getting a little lonely without you here." Hevlaska said. It melted Suri's heart.

"Awww, now you make me feel even more guilty~" Suri said, pouting. It was true. She did feel quite guilty for leaving her "family" for so long.

"Hevlaska, this is our new exorcist, Allen Walker." Komui interjected. Hevlaska picked up Allen with her... limbs. Allen started screaming and kicking. He saw Hevlaska as a threat and tried activating his innocence, which was still numb. Suri and Komui watched the scene in amusement. Poor Allen, though.

"...83%. His synchro-rate is 83%." Hevlaska announced. That was pretty high, Suri thought. She drones out as they started explaining the Black Order and the Holy War. Suri has already burned all this information into her head, so no need to be explained again, much less pay attention.

"Suri. Do you want to proceed with the testing of your synchro?" Komui asked.

"Hm? Yeah, sure." Suri replied nonchalantly. Hevlaska picked her up and started to probe her.

"...6%... 13%... 49%... 81%...100%. You are still 100%. Are you sure you don't want to be a General?" Hevlaska asked.

"Besides the perks of being one, the bad waaay outweighs the good." Suri stated, adamant. To her,there was just too much to do when being s General. Sure, you're free to visit the world, but in the end, you're going to have to follow retarded orders from the Vatican.

"Is that so. Tell me if you change your mind." Hevlaska replied. Suri couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed. She would probably guess that Hevlaska was relieved.

"Of course, but that will probably be... never? Unless under extreme conditions." Suri replied gravely. Hevlaska put her back onto the platform. Suri turned her head to look back at Komui and Allen, who had just come out of a skirmish. Komui's smile not quite reaching his eyes, and Allen, who was looking at Suri with wide eyes. "Allen?" Suri questioned after being on the receiving end of the awkward stare.

"Huh? Nothing." Allen said quickly and quietly. "It's just that... You have a 100% synchro-rate?!"

"Yes. It was easy, since I was born to be able to do that." Suri replied calmly, in stark contrast to Allen's marvel.

"You are amazing." Allen told her.

"Not really. I am just a lab experiment." Suri replied and Allen stayed silent, knowing that it was not yet time to ask that kind of information when they barely know each other.

"Well, now that everything is covered-"

"Suri Blackwell. It would be in your best interest to be a General, or better yet, a Grand General." One of the Grand General stated with authority, effectively cutting Komui off.

"Yes. You would fit in amount our ranks." The second Grand General pitched in.

"You will always be welcomed here, Suri." Yet another Grand General said.

"Sorry, boys. I don't have a preferred side." Suri stated, defying them openly. "You know this. Don't ask me. Don't beg me because it will make you look more pathetic than you already do, in my eyes. I came back for a reason. I will fulfill it, and I might just stay, but you will not shackle me here." Suri said with a cold glare directed towards all the Grand Generals. The glare was cold enough to freeze the entire room, had she been there another minute. Hevlaska, Komui, and Allen had stood in shock and horror with shivers at how cold the glare was, even if it was not directed at them.

"So it seems." The last Grand General said. "It is as you have said. We cannot shackle you here. You have the right to choose now. You have proven that to us many years ago."

"Thank you." Suri replied. "Now we shall take our leave." Suri said and pressed a button to move the elevator up. "See you later, Hev-kun."

"Yes. We will meet again." Hevlaska said with a hint of smile.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Allen was ordering a whole bunch of food, along with Suri.

"So your the time destroyer, huh? Sound neat." Suri mentioned to get conversation going while waiting for their food.

"Yeah. Even though I have no idea what it means. Maybe Hevlaska got the wrong person." Allen voiced his doubts to Suri, who only listened.

"Well, whatever happens will happen." Suddenly, there was a huge commotion and someone was arguing with Kanda. Suri and Allen both listened in.

"-What was that you son of a bitch?!" A large burly man in a finder's outfit yelled at Kanda. He had blue tattoos on his head.

"Above being useless, you seem to be deaf as well." Kanda retorted. Suri was the first to move. When she saw the finder move, she was immediately by Kanda's side. Everyone that was charging stopped, a finder in the front was crouching to stop the mob, and Kanda had his hand on his sword.

"Excuse me, kind sir." Suri said as she swatted away the arms that went after Kanda's neck. Everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on her now. The burly man was shocked and Kanda was smirking.

"Huh?! What do you want, bitch?!" Tattoo man yelled, still pumped by adrenaline.

"Calm down. You are getting too worked up. Find a different solution to defeat him other than violence." Suri replied calmly. She looked to Kanda, who was still smirking. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Kanda. You owe this man an apology." Suri said.

"I owe no one anything." Kanda said, tightening his grip on the sword. His smirk slipped into a frown.

"Please take your hand off your weapon, Kanda-san." Allen pleaded as he took hold of Kanda's hand.

"Allen..." Suri sighed. She knew that Kanda hated him already, and Allen touching his hand was a big 'nope'.

"Release me, beansprout." Kanda said dangerously.

"Not until you let go of your sword." Allen said just as dangerously. To Suri, they looked like children. Things heated up quickly and they glared at each other.

"My name's Allen." He stated with authority.

"Kanda, Allen, Suri-chan!" Reever called. "Komui's looking for you."

"Reeves! Okay, well be there!" Suri brightened up. Reever nodded and left. Suri looked back to Allen and Kanda who we're still having a glaring contest. She hit them on the head, hard. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" Suri yelled at them. The people were still cowering behind tables from Allen and Kanda's skirmish. After glaring at the squabbling two, she took another look around, and sighed. She spun on the balls on her feet and walked out.

The finders that cowered and the two exorcists stared at where she had exited in marvel. Suri had been able to tame everyone in the room with only two lines.

* * *

In Komui's office, Suri, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee were standing still, staring at Komui's sleeping figure.

"How do we wake him?" Allen asked. Right then and there, Reever came in.

"You guys are still here?" Reever asked boredly.

"Yeah. He wasn't always such a heavy sleeper either." Suri replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"There's only one way to wake it up, but I've been wanting to try something, now that you're back." He said. Everyone just looked puzzled, except for Lenalee, who just looked uncomfortable. So Lenalee knows, Suri thought, confused. Reever walked up to Komui's desk and whispered the words "haven't you heard? Suri's getting married."

"What?!" The girl in question screeched.

Within a millisecond of Reever's words, Komui screamed "MY DEAR SURI-CHAN!" He ran to her to tackle her in a hug, but Suri just hit the top of his head.

"Shut up!" Suri yelled.

Komui suddenly turned serious and Suri only sighed at this change. How was she getting used to this already?

"We have received word from out finder's that there was innocence in the Ruins of Mater." Komui explained.

"Ruins of Mater? I have heard of that place. Tragic, actually. I've never been, though." Suri said.

"Yes, well, the ones going on this mission are Suri-"

"As expected." Suri cut in.

"Kanda and Allen. You will be accompanying her on this mission." Komui said.

"What?!" Kanda and Allen demanded in sync.

"Oh? You two have already gotten on bad terms?" Komui asked innocently, but Lenalee and Suri weren't going to let him off easy.

"And who's fault would that be?!" The two girls present and Reever exclaimed.

Reever sighed. "Here are your documents and..." Reever said checking his watch. "You guys have a train to catch."

"... What?! You know what? I should just give up being surprised." Suri said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you know where this leads to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do write whenever I have enough time, other than if I get writer blocks. I plan to change things to make my OC a main character, all the while ending each arc the same way. Again, thanks for reading these chapters, and I am always open to reviews or etc. unless they are serious death threats, then you can leave those at my door (sarcasm).**


	5. Level Twos and Shit

**A/N: This is the fifth chapter and it centers... OMG I have to stop doing that. So yeah. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Four hooded figures jumped from building to building.

"WHEEE! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN EVER!" Suri called out, laughing at the exhilaration. They all jumped from building to building at night to trying and catch their train.

"Ummm, Kanda, is this really necessary?" Allen asked Kanda over the wind.

"Hn." Kanda stayed silent and Suri answered for him.

"Unless you want to miss the train, then this is the best and easiest option." Suri told him. "Haha! This is so FUN!" The four continued jumping over the buildings freely.

"There's the train!" Toma told the rest of us. Suri was disappointed. She was having so much fun, after all. They all jumped onto the roof of the train, and sacred some people while they were at it.

"Hah. We made the train." Suri said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Ummm... You're not supposed to be here." A bus boy said.

"Oh, not to worry." Suri said, winking at the bus boy. "We're with the Black Order." She pulled on her scarf with the rose compass embroidered onto it. Johnny was truly talented.

"O-Oh, yes. Th-this way." He said, turning a little pink. The boys just stood in shock. Girls can be really scary.

* * *

There we're now residing in a first class car with red and black patterns. Allen was reading, Kanda was sleeping, and Suri was outside with Toma and his cards.

"The Ghost of Mater..." Allen wondered aloud. "I need some air." Allen sighed and walked out and saw Suri reading Toma's fortune.

"Hey, Allen. Toma and I were just reading each others fortunes." Suri said.

"Oh? Is this a hobby of yours?" Allen asked, directing his question at Toma.

"Yes. Lady Blackwell's fortune is quite difficult to read." Toma said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't given you my name yet. I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." Allen introduced.

"I'm Toma. Likewise, Master Walker." He said politely. When Suri and Allen had asked him to call them by their first names, he just declined, saying something about respect and whatnot.

"Would you like your fortune read?" Suri asked Allen.

"Sure." Allen replied, surprised.

"Toma, you like to do the honors? I'm going to sit inside and keep poor Kanda some company." Suri said a tad too cheerfully. She stood up and walked into the car.

"Of course, Lady Blackwell." Toma said and Allen took Suri's spot on the ground.

Inside the car, Suri Sat on the opposite side of Kanda. "Yuttan~" Suri called. Kanda snapped his eyes open and weakly glared at her.

"What do you want?" Kanda retorted sternly.

"Nothing much. Why are you so angry all the time?" Suri asked. Sure, back in the day, he was constantly annoyed, but he didn't snap so easily.

"None of your business." Kanda told her. He didn't want to tell her that he was still mad at her for disappearing. But, as always, Suri saw through him.

"I've missed you. You know that right?" Suri pressed on the subject.

"So have I." Kanda mumbled, His facial expressions softening. Suri stood and moved to Kanda's side and sat beside him. He didn't utter a complaint, so she decided to take it a bit further. She rested her head on his shoulder. He still hasn't complained. Instead, he relaxed even more and allowed Suri to use his shoulder as a pillow. In turn, Suri also relaxed and they both dozed off in a dreamless nap.

* * *

The group arrived at the ruins and chaos closely followed. Kanda jumped from building to building, exchanging a few short words with Allen about being too soft. Allen had separated from the group and Suri couldn't hear why over her own thoughts.

Suri came to a halt from jumping. Her eye was pained and she had shivers down her back. Something was terribly wrong, she thought. With that, she decided to follow Allen, just in case he got into trouble.

She jumped to a building 500 meters from where Allen had gone. She settled on a four-story building. She propped up the gun with her stand and cocked the lever back and let it go. Suri activated her right eye and lined up her shot. She saw Allen and he was just standing in front of the Akuma. It was different from all the others she saw. It was transforming into a level two?!

"Oh, shit." Suri mumbled to herself. She saw something like this before. Where was it?

_It was a few months after she left the Black Order. She went back to visit her town, but she found nothing. Only empty ghost towns and dark snow from the ashes of whoever lived there before. While wandering from town to town, she met someone along the way. Karen. She was the one that helped her through the snow and into her home, a small cabin that was deep in the snowy woods. As any exorcist with a sane mind would have guessed, she was an Akuma. But, Suri wasn't in her right mind. She was blinded by the cold and the desperation to live. Needless to say, it was a level two, and it was unlike any other Akuma she's ever encountered. It used the terrain to hunt, which was perfect since no one would be there, except for the occasional visitors. No one would be looking for people that "accidentally" died from hypothermia. Suri couldn't have known, until her eye reacted to the Akuma's malicious intent. She used her twin pistols to take down the Akuma and escaped to the barren white plains again... until she ran into the silhouette of a man in the snow._

"Allen!" Suri screamed. "Watch out!" Allen heard her cries and quickly dodged as the level two attacked. Suri reacted quickly and took the shot. It was head on.

The Akuma rose again.

"Ke ke ke! That tickled!" The Akuma spoke. Suri clicked her tongue.

"Tch. I missed." Suri said. She grabbed her rifle as she ran towards the Akuma and set it on her back as she jumped the buildings. When she arrived at where the Akuma was, she whipped out her twin pistols and set it in a cross-position: the left out front and the right pointed to her left. With only smoke in the air and a hole in the wall, she wasn't going to take any chances. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Suri was focusing on her attention on her other senses. Touch- it was cold and there was a slight breeze. Smell- the dry smell of rubble and debris, and some blood, most likely Allen's. Sound- a very slight sound of movement came from her right.

Bingo.

She shot three times to the source of the sound and ended with a satisfying thunk.

"Ex-or-cist~" The Akuma leered from behind her.

"Bastard!" Suri jumped forward and spun around to face the Akuma. Instead, she was faced with Allen. "What?!" Suri exclaimed. So, this was his trick. He was able to disguise himself. Suri, against her best judgment, engaged combat with the level two, until Akuma Allen activated his innocence. What was going on?!

"Ke ke ke! You lose~ Exorcist!" The Allen Akuma said as it used it's claw to scrape Suri's entire chest. During jumped back just enough for the Akuma to tear her scarf.

"Not quite, Akuma!" Suri cried. She unleashed a hail of bullets on the Akuma. It screamed in pain and retreated. "Heh. Don't underestimate me, pawn." She flipped her hair. Wait, she thought. She was missing something... "Allen! Where did you go?!" Suri called.

"Suri?! I'm right here!" Allen called from underneath some rubble. "Where's Timcanpy?" Allen asked.

"Ummm... I think he's in a pinch of his own, right now." Suri said as she saw the Akuma chase the golem down the block. "We should really regroup right now." During suggested.

* * *

"The Ghost of Mater. Hand me the innocence." Kanda demanded. The "Ghost of Matair" coughed and hacked from underneath his robes.

"Guzol!" The doll, Lala exclaimed.

"Not to worry, Lala." Guzol comforted the doll. At that moment, Toma came walked in.

"Master Kanda." Toma opened his hand that held small rock debris. The debris reformed into a small golden golem.

"This is the beansprout's?" Kanda looked at the golden golem in his hand. "What about Suri? Show me what you saw." Kanda ordered Tim. Tim opened his mouth and flashed a hologram from his mouth.

"...it can copy things, but it's not perfect. It creates a mirror image. Everything is reversed." Kanda speculated. "Show me what happened with Suri." The hologram switched to Suri and her battle with the level two from when she jumped over till she flipped her hair. "Che. Just like her to not take her battles seriously." He sighed and reminisced the times they sparred and fought, until he saw Allen walk towards him. Though, it wasn't Allen, Kanda noticed. Everything was reversed.

"Ma...ster...Kan...da..." The Allen clone said. Kanda drew his sword.

"You're not fooling anyone, Akuma." Kanda held his sword to the Allen clown's neck.

"Wait!" Suri called, running towards them with Allen Clark behind.

"Suri?" Kanda looked as the approached the small house.

"Toma's the Akuma in disguise!" Suri shouted.

"What?!" Kanda exclaimed, but it was too late. There was an explosion, but when Suri got there, the Akuma had already pinned Kanda to the wall.

"Ke Ke Ke~ You guys may be smart, but I'm smarter." The Akuma laughed maniacally. Suri instantly took stance and shot at the Akuma, but it had already disappeared. Leaving Suri and Allen in the dust filled room with the Allen clone and a knocked out Kanda. Allen confirmed the missing party member, Toma was in fact dresses in an Allen skin.

"Tch. It got away." Suri announced, then she remembered something. "Kanda!" Suri rushed to his side and checked his pulse. "He's still alive. Then he'll live." Suri sighed and looked to Allen. "Hey. Can you carry my gun?"

"What?" Allen asked and tilted his head to the side. Suri took off the rifle off her back and tossed it to him. He stumbled as he caught it and almost fell. "How do you carry something so heavy, if I may ask?" Allen asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh, it's easy. I've been carrying it since it chose me... six? Maybe seven years ago. I'd much rather carry Kanda." Suri said. "Oh, and you can drop the polite talk. There's no need to be so polite to me. I'd prefer to be treated more familiarly by my comrades."

"Comrade?" Allen looked surprised, then smiled. "Yes, we are comrades."

"Good, now let's tail the ghost." Suri said, seeing the blood on the floor. "Wait... What happened to you when I was fighting the level two?" Suri asked out of curiosity.

Allen held the gun with his arms and Suri unmercifully mounted Kanda onto her back. "Well, when I got there, the Akuma appeared in front of me and it's soul was deforming into a more twisted form. I engaged battle, but I was blacking out. Thankfully, your bullet distracted it before it killed me." Allen said as Suri started slapping Toma awake. "Ummm... may I ask what you are doing?" Allen asked politely.

"I'm waking him up. And drop the politeness." Suri replied.

"Lady... Blackwell?" Toma finally came to.

"Oh my God! Finally, you wake up. Do you have any idea how hard I had to slap your face?! Twenty times, in fact!" Suri yelled at him as Allen sweatdropped and Toma looked surprised. "I was worried, okay?!" Suri looked accusingly at Allen and he just put his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you for your concern, Lady Blackwell." Toma said. He stood up (and oit of the Allen suit) and looked to Kanda on her back. "Let me carry Master Kanda for you, Lady Blackwell." Toma asked, ever so politely.

"Oh, thanks." Suri said, passing Kanda to Toma. "I'll be right back. I gotta grab something that I accidentally left something on the building I was sniping from." She said from the doorway. "Before I forget, follow the blood, and apparently... the singing. See ya." Suri said, then she disappeared in a flash.

"The singing?" Allen asked, confused. No later than a second after he had said that, an Aria could be heard throughout the ruins. "How did she know...? Nevermind." Allen concluded. He wasn't going to question someone who has infinite more knowledge than he does.

"Lady Blackwell said to follow the blood, Master Walker. And that would lead us here, past the walls" Toma said.

"Alright, let's move." Allen said

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually gonna have to end it here. Kudos to my lifestyle chapter thus far, but who am I kidding. It's only the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, and again, I would really appreciate anything you have to say about the story (any constructive criticism, not death threats, anything good about the story, or anything bad about the story, typos, etc.). Thanks for the support, or lack thereof. See you in the next chapter. **


	6. Destroyers and Creators?

**A/N: So, about the romance part of the deal, we already know one potential... partner. Yup, it's Kanda. So, hope you don't kill me for writing about breaking your OTP. Also, fair warning of OOC and it doesn't follow the anime... much. This is chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

Underground, Allen and Toma found the couple. Lala was singing the Aria for her Guzol. The moonlight landed on the two and made them look like they were glowing. The sand surrounding them shone like stars in the sky. One her song was finished, the silence was replaces by a loud, echoing applaud.

"That was beautiful, Lala." Allen had stepped in. He put down Suri's rifle and took off his exorcist coat to create a makeshift pillow for Kanda. Toma set him down on it the pillow next to Suri's rifle.

Lala panicked and picked up a column pillar and attacked Allen.

"Stay away!" Lala ordered. She continued her attack, but she was too slow. Allen had already activated his innocence, and caught the pillar.

"Settle down. Please. It would be a shame to harm such a cute face." Allen playboyed his way through it. It had worked. Sensing that he wasn't there to hurt her or her partner, she let go of the pillar, and Allen set it down.

"Please." Lala begged. "Please let me be with him for a while longer. Until he draws his last breath."

"Master Walker..." Toma was afraid this might happen. Master Walker was too sentimental, but that's was just the way he was. There was nothing Toma could do to change his mind.

"Ok..." Allen caved. After all, they had loved each other. He couldn't take that away from them.

"What do you think you're doing, beansprout?!" Kanda scolded. "We don't have time for that! Take the innocence, now!"

"I... I can't do that, Kanda." Allen said. Kanda picked up Allen's exorcist coat and threw it at him.

"This is an exorcist coat! It's not a goddamn pillow!" Kanda roared. "We are destroyers! We take things from other people! That's what it means to be an exorcist!"

"Kanda. Settle down." Suri said from the doorway when Allen put his coat on. She had a small carry on bag with her.

"Hn." Kanda complained, but didn't defy her.

"Now-" A huge explosion cut Suri off. The level two Akuma appeared and thrust a hand through Lala, chest and pulled out a container containing the innocence. "Lala!" Suri exclaimed. The level two formed a barrier around it's body by using the sand.

"Ke ke ke! I have the innocence~" The Akuma said in a sing-song voice.

"Give it back!" Allen screamed at the Akuma, enraged. "Give the innocence back, now!"

"Eh?" The Akuma looked at Allen in amusement. "No can do, exorcist~" It taunted Allen, who was now charging with his anti-Akuma weapon. Allen's weapon was under a phase of evolution.

"Allen...!" Suri exclaimed. She ran for her rifle and shot at the Akuma's belly while standing up. The recoil was large, but it hit the mark right on. Allen attacked the Akuma while it was still trying to recover, but the Akuma suck Allen in... into it... "What the fuck..." Suri murmured.

"Beansprout!" Kanda yelled as he struggle to stand. "That idiot." The Akuma was laughing maniacally.

"Kanda, sit. He can handle himself. He's no amateur." Suri put her hand on his shoulder while putting her other arm on his back, steadying him. "Beside, you still need a little more time to heal." Suri reminded Kanda. Kanda growled, but listened because of his previous attachment and respect for her.

"His anti-Akuma weapon. It evolved as a response to his feelings of hatred for the Akuma." Kanda said.

"I know." Suri said lightly.

"Eh?" The Akuma said confused. Then, it started screaming in agony.

"Allen. He's attacking from inside." Suri marveled. "Hmm. That's interesting." The Akuma started attacking Allen by stabbing its sand body with a trident hand.

"No! No! No!" The Akuma panicked. It released an ear-piercing scream. Allen broke out of the Akuma's stomach with the innocence, and his arm that turned into a gun-looking thing.

"Well, now that that's over with." Suri said, standing up and strapping the rifle to her back. She watched Allen struggle to walk to the couple who were thrown about in the battle, and place the innocence back into Lala. Slowly, she rose and set her eyes on Guzol.

"Mr... Hu...man... Mr. Human, would you like to hear a song?" Lala asked.

"Lala..." Guzol was dying. It wasn't long until they collected the innocence.

"Mr. Human, please listen to my song." Then, she started to sing.

Allen had stayed for Lala's last song and Toma stayed where he had during the whole ordeal while Suri and Kanda had stepped out. Yet, the entire team that was there that day had heard her aria for her first and only love.

When Guzol had drawn his last dying breath and Lala had stopped singing, Allen approached the two.

"Thank you. You kept your promise. Thank... you." That was also when Lala's heart had stopped. Allen had taken the innocence from her chest and cover the two with a blanket he had spotted nearby.

* * *

"It's over." Suri said from outside the underground coliseum.

"Yeah." Kanda whispered. Allen approached the two that were sitting on the steps and Toma followed closely behind.

"Kanda." Allen started. His tone caught their attention. "We don't have to be destroyers... We can also be creators of peace." He said, letting his tears fall freely and silently.

"Allen. We are creators. Creators for the future, but we are most definitely destroyers, for we destroy the shackles that bind us to the past." Suri scolded. "Don't every forget that."

Suri looked to the sunrise and started walking to the train station. Kanda followed after her first, followed by Toma. Allen wiped his tears away and took a place back at the ruins. He will remember those words, he thought. He turn back around and followed after the rest of the group.

* * *

The train stopped at a station near the Order. Allen and Toma had left Kanda and Suri alone to inform headquarters of their recent success.

"Kanda? Where are you going?" Suri asked.

"Straight to my next mission. I got a call from Komui just now." Kanda replied a tad sadly.

"As expected. He doesn't stop extorting you, does he?" She sighed and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Yeah." Kanda looked her in the eyes.

"I'll miss you. Promise me that you'll pick up my calls one I make a golem." Suri said looking back at him. She pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Of course." Kanda replied as he hugged her back.

"Kanda?!" Allen exclaimed. "You hugged Suri back!" Suri and Kanda immediately pulled back.

"Shut up, beansprout!" Kanda yelled at him and no one noticed the very slight pink that dusted his cheeks. Suri smiled at him and he just turned around to board the train. Before he left, he gave one last look at Suri.

"It's a promise. We will meet again." Suri told him. He smiled and boarded the train.

The train tooted and took off.

"Ummm... Suri?" Allen approached.

"Yes?" Suri turned to Allen while tilting her head a little to the side.

"Could it be.. that you have a... thing... for Kanda?" Suri's eyes widened in realization when Allen had asked that.

"No. We are childhood friends, Allen." Suri said with the brightest smile anyone has ever seen, while in her head, it was chaos. She's never thought of him like that before, but if she was reacting like this, then could it be? There was no way, she thought. Suddenly, a loud scream broke her out of her reverie.

"HELP! AKUMA!" It screamed.

"What?" Allen exclaimed as they both tracked down the source of the voice.

Suri stayed out of the alley, but around the corner to scout the surrounding. Allen burst through the crowd and saw a man in a black sweat jacket with a hood, grappling a young boy with a red and yellow shirt with aviator head gear.

"Akuma?! Where?!" Allen asked.

"Now look What you did kid! You're scaring the other people!" A large man said. The group dispersed after seeing that there was no threat. Allen left with the crowd.

The Akuma transformed in the darkness of the alley. It rose above the small boy. Suri saw this, but she knew that Allen had it covered. With a flash of light, Allen had already destroyed the Akuma.

"You can't fool my eye, Akuma." He said.

"That was amazing!" The boy was jumping up and down. "Are you an exorcist?!"

"Yes..." Allen sweatdropped. "What is your name?"

"Jean! You know..." The kid went on and on about everything he knew about the Holy War.

"Kid, how do you know this stuff?" Suri asked from behind the group.

"Who are you, you old hag?" Jean rudely asked. Suri popped a vein, but hid it behind a bright smile.

"I'm Suri, you little shit." Suri said with the expression and tone completely opposite of rage. Jean cowered under her gaze and Allen tried to chide her. Suri finally calmed down, and Allen turned to Jean.

"Jean, you should stop patrolling for Akuma. It's too dangerous." Allen said, gravely.

"Allen..." Suri started, but she stopped when she saw his face. She sighed and walled toward the train home, leaving them for something to happen 'cause she had a feeling that she didn't wanna be there when it did.

"Allen!" Jean said cheerily.

"Huh?"

"Catch!" Jean threw a little wind up toy to him and he stumbled to catch it. It exploded and Jean rollerbladed away laughing, while Toma just facepalmed. Allen was crying rivers. It was an onion bomb?

"Master Walker, you should have just left it alone." Toma sighed.

"I know, but I couldn't just leave him." Allen said, sniffling.

"Master Walker, if I may, we can send finders over to this area to watch him if you're so worried."

"Really?!" Allen asked, elated.

"Yes. Would you like to proceed?" Toma asked. Allen nodded and head to the train station, where Suri had also been waiting.

* * *

On the train with Toma, Suri, and Allen in one room...

"So, Allen..." Suri started.

"Yes?"

"...you had your ass handed to from that kid, huh?" Suri deadpanned, none to softly.

"Ahahaha..." Allen laughed nervously. Toma only sweatdropped. He's been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

**A/N: I think that this just wraps things up a bit! I hope you like the omake thing at the end. Yeah. Sorry, I'm a little awkward during the author's note. So, yeah. Also, I know that it doesn't follow everything exactly in the anime. I'm going to make a confession right now... I didn't rewatch D. Gray-man for this bit/arc, whatever you wanna call it. Sorry if you feel betrayed by this fact. Yeah... See you next chapter if you still feel inclined to read even after my... confession...**


	7. Dear Earl

**A/N: So, I was thinking about watching the anime all over again for writing the fanfiction, but then I thought it would be better if I don't. Unless it was because I really forgot the entire arc, or episode, I'm really not going to bother. On that note, I might cut some arcs and replace it with an original I randomly thought of. So, enjoy the chapter, as always.**

* * *

"Ah! Finally back home!" Suri cheered and headed straight to her room to shower.

"Wait! Suri! Where do I take the innocence?!" Allen called after her. She paused and turned back.

"You can take that to Hevlaska and she'll take care of the rest for you!" Suri replied and went back to skipping to her room.

Allen sighed and he went to the chamber where he had meet Hevlaska.

"Hello, Hevlaska." Allen greeted.

"Welcome back, Allen Walker." Hevlaska replied. Allen presented the innocence that was still in it's glass case. It glowed brightly and came out of it's case. Allen marveled. There were so many things he has yet to learn. Once the innocence was in place, they had both said their farewells. Allen's next destination: the science division.

"Excuse me!" Allen called out. There were books and papers all around, and most people were sleeping. Allen spotted Reever and approached his desk. "Ummm... excuse me, I'm looking for the father of a boy named Jean. Do you know where he might be?" Allen asked, the near-death man.

"There... Russell" Reever replied tiredly, pointing at a stack of papers on a desk.

"Thanks." Allen said, but received no reply. He shrugged it off and headed towards the desk. "Ummm... Mister Russell..." Allen called softly while moving around the table. He looked at how neatly everything was stacked and tried touching a pile.

"Don't touch that. Everything has a specific order and one misplacement will throw all of the rest out of balance." The man behind all of the stuff said. He finished up whatever he was working on, and put his pen down. "Now, how may I help you, young man?"

"Ummm... It's about your son, Jean?" Allen heard Russell's indistinct murmurs. Allen merely sighed and decided to grab a bite to eat. When he reached the doors, Lenalee and Suri had just walked out.

"Oh, Allen!" Lenalee called out. Suri was carrying a large bento box.

"We grabbed some food for you since the cafeteria is off limits right now." Suri covered quickly.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, curious.

"Jerry just messed up a dish he was working on. It's a real mess!" Lenalee chimed in. Suri facepalmed at Lenalee's terrible cover-up.

"Oh, then I'll go help." Allen advanced towards the cafeteria.

"No! Stop!/Wait!" Lenalee and Suri stopped him simultaneously.

"Eat this!" Suri pushed the bento box to him, and he caught it. "Eat it while we go to the training hall. I want to spar with you." Suri said. Lenalee sweatdropped. No one has be able to beat her in forever besides General Cross.

They walked towards the training hall as Allen ate his snack beside them. His finished just before they reached the large double doors, and Suri stepped forward to open them.

"This is the training hall." She announced grandly. Allen looked around the room in marvel. How had he not know about a room this big?! It was enormous to say the least. She walked them towards a smaller door than the entrance and opened it. "And this... is where our weapons are kept."

There we're weapons of all shapes and sizes ranging from small daggers to curiously shaped blades to blunt weapons. It was a weapons galore. In the back corner lied a large broadsword. Allen walked to it and picked it up, weighing it in his hands.

"Excellent choice, Mister Walker!" Suri toyed. "Now, we can have a sword match!" She picked up a long-blade katana from a solitary glass display in the back of the room.

"I don't think your supposed to be touching that..." Allen commented at how she happened to chose the most precious weapon in the room.

"This is my sword. It was custom made for me by the Vatican. With the trash that they are, they sure make good blades!" She told Allen. Lenalee smiled from outside the room as she saw Allen sweatdrop.

"Now, would you like to begin the match?" Lenalee said. They both nodded and walked outside and met on the floor, facing each other.

"Do you want to do it the traditional English way, or the original face-to-face?" Suri asked with a smirk.

"The facing each other is much more romantic." Allen said, teasing her. The both smiled and Lenalee counted off the start.

"3!...2!...1! Start!" She waved her arm down, and the mach began. They both started circling each other, with both their hands on their respective swords.

"I don't want any advantages, so I'll tell you about my sword." They both continued to circle each other.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked. Was she trying to distract him?

"My sword is not just one blade..." Suri took the first strike, but Allen blocked. He was trying to hold his ground, but she was pretty damn powerful. He was sliding back as she kept pushing. Allen finally caught ground and found the strength to push back against her. She was launched backwards and did a backflip in midair. Allen looked at her suspiciously as she ran her middle finger along the tip of the blade to the hilt. The sword... became two identical ones and landed in her left hand... Allen was dumbfounded while Lenalee was proud. Suri raised her left hand to eye-level and winked at him. "Shall we dance?" Suri asked with what Allen thought of as sensual and blushed, though it was barely visible.

"Yes." Allen said with a steeled determination.

Suri charged with crossed blades. Allen braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead, Suri had jumped into the air with an easy front flip, landed, and attacked with her right. Allen threw his sword back and blocked the incoming attack. The dust settled as they stayed in position for a second longer.

They simultaneously jumped back, but Suri was the first to attack once again. She laid upon thousands of frontal strikes, switching between her right and left blades with unnatural ease. Allen was drastically being pushed back. What was this insane strength? Either way, he had to find an opening. Suri thought she had won, and Allen had given up, so she took a fraction of time to prepare for the final attack, but instead, Allen had took the advantage and kicked her in the abdomen. Fear of hurting her friend took over, so rather than continuing the attack, she blocked it.

She rolled backwards twice and slid a few feet once she caught ground. Allen saw this as an advantage and started his frontal barrage. He moved quickly, but to her, it was slow and sloppy. Suri lazily span, meeting strike for strike. Finding the perfect opening, she whipped the broadsword out of Allen's hands and it clattered to the floor, harmlessly. Before Allen knew what had happened, a katana was pointed at his neck.

"I win." Suri smiled. It was cold and cruel smile that intimidated Allen, but sent shivers down his back.

"Yes, you did." Allen said in a bright smile. Lenalee walked up to them and clapped twice.

"That's enough, now. The match is over." Lenalee said, sensing some hostility. Suri blinked once and returned to normal, lowering her weapon. She twirled the left sword while touched the right one, and it vanished. Allen wasn't even that surprised anymore. Suri looked exhausted as she trudged to put away her sword. When she made her way back to her friends, she stretched her arms and back.

"That was a good match, Allen. Much more skilled than some imbeciles within the Order." Suri said, smiling tiredly.

"She means to say that you held up better than she had thought you for. You should most definitely be honored." Lenalee explained. If Kanda had felt the way she thought he felt towards Suri, he wouldn't approve of the acknowledgement Allen had just recieved.

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say." Suri yawned, breaking into Lenalee's thoughts. For a second, Lenalee was afraid that she might of said those words out loud. "Anyway, I wanna sleep. I can't believe how draining that turned out to be. I need to train my stamina much more. I'm getting weak." She informed them.

Allen sweatdropped. How was she weak? She was most definitely strong enough to take him even _with _his innocence activated, Allen thought. Suri stopped by the doorway spontaneously, as if she had forgotten something.

"Tomorrow. Let's do this again, okay?" She looked back at him with a passive face and the slightest of sadness hidden within her smile. Not knowing what to do, he nodded, and Suri went back on her way.

* * *

An hour later around eight at night, Allen was found wandering the hall towards the cafeteria for some kind of snack. His mind was replaying that battle over and over again. Suri was a mystery to him. Footsteps rapidly approached him.

"Master Walker! Master Walker!" Toma, the finder from before, called out his name.

"Toma? What's wrong?" Allen asked, worried after seeing Toma panic.

"It's the finders!" Toma was panting. "They haven't responded for a while, and I have reason to believe the boy may be in danger." Toma explained. Allen's eyes widened.

"I understand." Allen spun on his heels and walked towards the boating area. Toma was panicking again. What is he going to do? Suri Blackwell. She may be able to help.

He quickly went to her door and knocked, loudly. There wasn't any response, when he knocked another rapid round, so he invited himself in. "Lady Blackwell! Lady Blackwell!" Toma called. He spotted her on the bed, completely passed out, peacefully. He felt guilty to wake her up, but he had to. He grabbed her hand, and she finally roused.

"Toma?" She asked while half awake, but she snapped up in alarm. "What's wrong? Is it Allen?" She asked Toma in panic. Toma was shocked, how did she know? "I could not sense his presence." Suri explained, as if reading his mind.

"Quickly now." Toma ushered her out of bed while she was still in her tight-fitting, skimpy, see-through nightgown. Suri quickly pulled on her jacket and some shorts. She ran out with her anti-Akuma weapons and Toma tailing her.

"We may be quicker if we traveled on foot. Lets grab Lenalee first." Suri speculated. They quickly explained the situation to her (that Allen was missing) and she was instantly on board.

Swiftly and silently, they jumped the buildings and Lenalee had activated her Dark Boots. They reached their destination within a half hour. What a tiring journey. Suri used the Seer to search for the dark matter, since that's probably where Allen would be anyways. The innocence led them to a graveyard.

"... That's when I had turned my father into an Akuma." They all caught him saying. What?

"Allen turn his father into an Akuma?!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Drop it, Lenalee. We have more important things to take care of." Suri said as she felt Akuma approaching. And without a doubt, they came.

"Yes." Suri always helped her prioritize on times like these. Suri walked forward, confidently.

"Earl..." She stopped right in front of him.

"Suri-chan!~" The Millennium cooed. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, brother. It won't be long now. A little patience will do the trick." Suri replied to everyone's shock and horror. "I'm afraid I'm not joining you for this little party you threw. My family is with the order now." Suri told him.

"Awww~ But Suri-chan, you are mine~" The Earl said. She knew that he was heartbroken, but she didn't care. She would forge her own destiny from now on.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Suri whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're just like him." He replied, just as softly.

"Haha." she laughed humorlessly. "Now, that's not fair."

"Is that so..." The Earl murmured as he looked into her eyes.

"I wish that things could have been different, but the past is not so easily forgotten. Especially for me." Suri smiled solemnly at him. He was on the verge of tears as she walk backwards, away from him. The Earl closed his eyes, biting his lip. Many Akuma filled the sky. Suri prepared her innocence, then charged forward, but not before she whispered in Adam's ear. "I'll be back." She jumped to the roofs and commenced battle.

The Millennium Earl's eyes widened. What did she mean? When? His heart was filled with excitement. This little play will be so much more fun with her around. Suri had already destroyed half of the Akuma had been residing there.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee exclaimed. Once her innocence was out, she danced from Akuma to Akuma.

"I didn't know that Lenalee was an exorcist." Allen commented.

"Yes. Miss Lee has been in the Black Order for quite a while now." Toma explained. Jean's voice brought him back to the ensuing battle.

Suri was standing on a nearby roof, watching the interaction between Allen, Jean, and the Earl with hawk-like vigilance. She absorbed every word like a sponge. The Akuma had lined up behind her, but they didn't attack her. They didn't dare touch a scarlet-colored hair on her head. But Suri thought differently. She destroyed them without thought.

All of a sudden, the Akuma had started retreating. It was over.

"See you soon, Suri-chan~" The Earl retreated. "I'll be expecting you..." Suri heard his voice carried through the wind, for only her and heard only by her.

Suri sighed as some memories had resurfaced. She forced them down, but they just wouldn't go.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took twice the time for this chapter, but it's been a little crazy, so I hope you don't crucify me for this late update. Well, what can I say, I am a busy student... Okay, I kid. I just watch a fuckload of anime and Netflix, so yeah. See You in the next chapter, and don't forget to review if you see anything you're confused about. That seems to happen most. Sorry for not getting my thoughts across well... ^-^"**


	8. One Winter

**A/N: We'll be kicking this off with a short(?) flashback of Suri's memories, where it left off last chapter. I hope you enjoy What I write. It seems like I have a clear storyline, but trust me, I don't, so whatever happens, happens on my whims. So, sorry if that fact disappoints you, but whatever. If I'm doing what I enjoy doing, then I don't care. So, I hope that YOU enjoy my work. Chapter 8, people.**

* * *

_Young Suri lied in the freshly-fallen snow, reflected by the large full moon above her. Her hair was in stark compared to the snow, as well as the white dress she had donned and her own pale skin. Adam, the Millennium Earl had approached her._

_"Aren't you cold, my dear?" He asked compassionately._

_"Hardly. You know I've always had an affinity with the cold, moreover, the snow." Suri replied._

_"That is correct, but I still wouldn't want you catching a cold." Suri stood up. The wind blew her insanely long hair. Some strands fell in front of her face. He wouldn't let her cut her hair, so it touched the ground. _

_"Okay~" Suri said. She stood up and brushed her winter dress off. She took Adam's hand and they walked into the mansion together._

_Once inside, she was tackled, not too subtly, by Road._

_"Oooff!" Suri grunted. She fell on the floor with Road on top of her._

_"Suri-pyon~" Road called in a sing-song tone. "I've missed you!" _

_"'Pyon'? I'm not a pet!" Suri puffed._

_"Well, just mow, you did hiss like a cat, didn't you?" Tykki told her as he entered the room._

_"This is coming from someone who was called 'Tykki-pyon!'" Suri was upset by what they called her, but it was times like these that shelves most in the world._

_"Now, hold on a minute, you." Tykki replied nonchalantly._

_"Okay, okay, children. Settle down. Today is a very special day." Adam announced._

_"Yes, Lord Millennium." Road piped up._

_"Today was Suri's first kill!" The Noah were excited. They clapped and cheered for Suri, and embraced it with pride and happiness._

_"Who was the lucky man?" Tykki asked._

_"It was an exorcist! A cute one, at that!" Suri stated with pride. The whole family gathered around her and they either congratulated her, hugged her, or both. Lulubell hugged her for the first time and Suri nearly cried._

_"Okay! Now let get some booze on!" Suri proclaimed on top of a table._

_"You're too young, you know..." Tykki said in a wicked smile._

_"Hmm~? You know I'm not going to listen anyways, Tykki-pyon~" Suri said, just as wicked. Adam laughed popped a bottle of champagne and filled fifteen glasses. "We are missing a member...?" Suri looked around for Neah. While doing that, she saw her family's faces turn dark. Betrayal. Anger. Hatred. Sadness. All of these emotions overwhelmed her._

_"Suri-" Adam reached to put a hand on her shoulder._

_"It's not true is it?" Suri asked, effectively cutting Adam off. The unshed tears of her family fell from Suri's eyes. They rapidly rolled down her cheeks. Adam didn't know what to do, after all, he was the one to exile Neah. Suri sensed the guilt. "Did you do this?" She was scared of the answer she knew would come, but She had to ask anyways._

_"He's the one that left _us_, Suri." Adam tried to convince her. Suri let her white facade fade, and her skin turned ash. "Suri..." Adam couldn't say anything. She was the one with most self-control and yet, she dropped her white side._

_"No... Don't say anymore." Suri said. "Alright, guys!" She yelled to get the attention of her angsty family members. "Let us drink away our pains, but first, WE NEED STRONGER ALCOHOL! AKUMA! LAY IT DOWN STRONG!" Suri immediately took control of the situation._

_Morning had come, leaving behind many things for the previous night. Laughing, crying, dozens of empty bottles, a messy mansion, and a most definitely cold bed. Suri had run._

* * *

Things were finally settled with the Russell boy, and days have become normal. For an exorcist, of course. Suri woke up from a long-needed sleep ever since she's been back. Komui's been overwrought, sending her from mission to mission. It was kind of getting annoying. At least she was allowed to leisure a bit when she finished early before being shipped to the next mission. She also got allowance from Komui! Definite extortion.

She got dressed in her uniform and headed to the cafeteria.

"Jerry!" Suri called.

"Oh! Suri-chan~! What a nice surprise!" Suri walked up to the window. "Now what can getcha, cutie?"

"I'll have a simple ten plates of cold noodle, the one with the peanut sauce on them, and a large cake for dessert."

"Hmm. Not eating much today, are you?" Jerry asked.

"Nah. I haven't been using full potential lately, so I didn't need much food." Suri explained dully.

"Good morning, Suri-kun!" Allen called.

"'Kun'? I'm a 'kun' now?" Suri was slightly offended by the masculine honorific.

"Suri-sama...?" Allen suggested.

"N-no. Suri-kun's fine..." Suri backed off.

"Suri-chan! Your order is ready!" Jerry called.

"Okay!" Suri grabbed a tray and took her food.

"What?! Just how much do you eat?!" Allen exclaimed.

"More than a normal person?" Suri replied. "I have an innocence that runs constantly, so that really burns calories, though I haven't been needing it as much lately, so I'm eating less." Suri explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's not nearly as much as your arm needs." Suri said.

"How did you know...? Oh." Allen said. Once he ordered, and recieved his food, we made it to a table together. "By the way, where is Lenalee?"

"On a mission. Last I heard, she was on her way back, and that's when I leave." Suri sighed dramatically. "I never get to see her anymore. I wish we would be put in the same missions."

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Allen asked with a content, bit also a speck of jealousy.

"Of course!" Allen was taken aback by her audacity, but hid it well. "Why wouldn't I be? I was her caretaker, but I wish I could have done more before..." Suri turned a little grave, but only for a flash. "Anyways," she covered up quickly, "that's a tale for another day. One she will have to tell you on her own accord." Allen stayed silent. He's never had this kind of friendship before. How would it feel? "Don't worry, Allen. You're part of the fold now." Suri said with confidence. He had earned his spot among the exorcists.

"Yes!" Allen was overjoyed that she said that. It was the first time he's had an actual friend.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give you a fast update for this story in apology for the extremely late last chapter. We got a little bit of Suri's backstory, and bonding with Allen in here, so I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I will be working on the next chapter ASAP, which is after the PSATs on Saturday (whether it's today or tomorrow for you guys). As always, leave a review on you way out and thanks for reading!**


	9. Of Cherry Blossoms, Ghosts, and Robots

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter cuz I'm adding a little off my own stuff here. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a typical day, where Allen and Suri had just finished a spreading session I the halls. They walked to the cafeteria together. Allen had started opening up to her a little bit. Allen had begun to talk about his past with Mana Walker. Suri reacted a little to the name, but when Allen had asked if she knew him, she denied it. Which was sort of true since she's never met the man. She's only ever known him as Neah's brother.

Allen and Suri finally reached the cafeteria and daw Lenalee sitting at their usual table.

"Lenalee!" Suri exclaimed. Lenalee turned, only to be glomped by Suri. "I've missed you!"

"Me too! I've missed the both of you!" Lenalee said to Allen.

"Welcome back, Lenalee." Allen was still a little reserved when it came to someone other than Suri and Master Cross. He trusted Suri. Maybe it was the charisma she possessed, but all here knew was his faith in her, even in the short time he has known her.

"I'm going to drop by Komui's to grab an easy mission, hopefully we can get the same mission." Suri said.

* * *

An hour later, Suri said her goodbyes and left for a nearby mission about three hundred miles out. It was a small-fry mission to eliminate Akuma.

She got there on foot, but took a train the rest of the way to the countryside.

She got off at the platform and walked out, into the small, yet bustling town. This was quite a sight. There was a lot of dark matter around so she couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from.

She just had to draw them out, then.

She settled in a cozy inn near the center of town. Once she made sure her Dark Order mark was visible, she head to the loneliest restaurant around. The place was a cozy tavern with hand-crafted oak wood tables and chairs. She sat at the bar, alone, and waited for someone to come in.

"You old enough to drink, missy?" A gruff voice asked her.

"Oh, please. I don't look that young, do I?" Suri retorted. She leaned in close, exposing lots of skin. "Though I should take it as a compliment." She said in a low purr. The man grinned with lust, until another person walked in with a beret covering his face. "I want the best of whatever you have in the back." Suri told the bartender. The man nodded and walked away.

Suri studied the man for a moment. Her eye picked up some signals of dark matter from him. She decide that the best approach would probably be to be casual. The bartender came back with a bottle of vintage red wine.

"Been savin' this up for years. Hope it's to your liking." The bartender grunted.

"Thanks." Suri said, taking a large gulp. "I needed that." In truth the wine was really good. Cross would be proud, that old drunkard. "It's one of the best wines out there."

"I appreciate it, lady. Now, if you'll excuse me." The bartender said. He went back to whatever he was doing in the back before she came. Suri turned to the other man that was sitting at the bar. Why had the bartender not serve him?

"Hey there." Suri beckoned. She tried using her "sexual appeal". God, she hated acting like a concubine. "You looking for some fun tonight, handsome?" The man only looked at her with quiet disinterest. That's weird. Usually when she shows her chest, men swoon...

"No, ma'am." He said. She brought out her gun, but She was in a dilemma. If he was an Akuma, then wouldn't it want to spend more time with her? Or maybe it was too stupid, or rather smart, to answer that way. What if he was really a human? Whatever, Suri thought. We'll just see how he react to a gun in his face.

She drew her gun on him. He jumped, but his reaction wasn't human.

"So you found me out, exorcist." The man said before he turned to a level two. Suri took a last swig of the wine in her glass, and snatched the wine bottle, before running outside. Once the two were outside, another level two appeared along with a small handful of level ones. Suri jumped onto a roof and took care of all the level ones first. The level two's were not happy about that.

"You damn exorcist!" First Akuma attacked her with a hail of bullet, but Suri dodged, easily. These missions were way too easy. Her mind got caught elsewhere as she fought them. Before she knew it, they were all gone. Suri yawned loudly and walked to the train station, leisurely. Before she got there, she noticed something, or rather someone, out the corner if her eye. It was a small girl. A dead girl. She's never heard of a... oh. She's that ghost.

"Good evening, Lucy." Suri greeted the little girl.

"Good evening." She replied, then digested a little. "I... I wanted to thank you because... you save the rest of my town from the scary monsters... and... and I wanted you to have my treasure." The little girl said. She revealed a glass jar full of glowing rocks. It was radiant, not to mention, beautiful."This is..." Suri stared at it, studied it. The small pebbles formed a green cube. Innocence? "Thank you, Lucy." Suri said as the ghost faded into the cube.

"No, thank _you_..." Lucy whispered. Suri held onto the jar like a lifeline. So, that's what all the Akuma were here to find. No one knew it was actually the ghost that was the innocence. She walked the rest of the way to the train station. It was dark and she boarded the last train home.

* * *

She walked through the kitchen door, back into the Order.

"I'm home." She announced weakly until she heard a sound. Lenalee was grunting and metal crash sounded right after. A battle? Suri ran to the halls where the fight was happening. She paused and saw a metal robot collapse. "KOMURIN?!" Suri thought she killed that thing years ago!

"Suri!" Lenalee gaped.

"Are you okay?!" Suri ran to her side. She then saw a tuft of hair pop out of the robot. "Allen...? ALLEN!" She dragged the bandaged form from the robot's abdomen. "KOMUI LEE!" She screamed.

"Yes, Suri-dearest?" He was scared out of his wits. She was really mad. Like, REALLY mad.

"I am going to kill you~" Suri said in a maniacally bright voice.

"I'm so sorry! Suri-dearest!"

"Nii-san, go to your room and THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUVE DONE!" Lenalee kicked the robot and Komui down the center on the tower.

"Lenalee~ I wanted to do that~" Suri whined.

"You might actually kill him, Suri-chan." Lenalee landed next to her. "I'll let you hit him next time, but for now, welcome home!"

"I'm back! Let me drop this off to Hevlaska first." Suri held up the glowing jar.

"Okay." Suri hugged Lenalee and went on her way.

"Welcome back Suri-kun." Allen called out. Suri looked back at him.

"I'm back." Suri smiled radiantly. It was a real smile.

* * *

"Hey, Hev-kun. I'm back." Suri looked up at her from the platform elevator that was slightly screwed up from the latest antic.

"You're back early." Hevlaska pointed out.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, it was a short and fruitful mission." Suri showed her the innocence in the jar.

"Let me take a look at it." Hevlaska privateers innocence out of the jar and started to appraise it. "...It seems to have accepted you as her wielder..." Helvaska informed her.

"Wait... WHAT?! I CANT HOUSE ANOTHER WEAPON!" Suri was seriously stressed. Just because she can fight easily with four weapons does not mean it doesn't take a toll on her! "Can't you do anything?! Hevlaska!" Suri shrieked in frustration.

"There's nothing I can do once its bonded to you."

"...Can I disown one?"Suri deadpanned. Hevlaska smiled a little.

"No, Suri. You can't."

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" Suri wallowed in despair.

"This one is also parasitic, but you don't need too much energy to function it." Hevlaska explained. The cube came out of her grasp and took the form of an solidified astral projection. It was Lucy...

"Are you my mistress?" ...or maybe not...

"Lucy..." Suri tried to find a way to explain the situation to her.

"Is that what my name is, mistress?" Lucy asked. Wait... Does she not remember anything?!

"Yes, your name used to be Lucy. But now, you can have whatever name you like." Suri looked at her expectantly, curious to see what name she would chose for herself.

"I get to choose?! Ummm... I- I don't know which name to choose. Can- can you choose one for me, mistress?" The little girl's request took her by surprise.

"Me?!" Suri looked at her. The girl had a really cute face with long hair that starts red at the roots and ends white at the ends. Her eyes were also a piercing red color. "How does Sakura sound?" The girl's eyes widened with glee, and she smiled.

"Yes! Yes, mistress!" Suri petted her beautiful hair tenderly.

"That's a good girl." Suri instantly loved her, but first, she had to take care of her clothes and her hair.

* * *

After leaving Hevlaska's room, Suri brought Sakura to her room, which they now shared.

"Mistress, is it alright if I stay in the same room as you?" Sakura asked.

"You are so adorable! And yes of course you can stay with me! By the way, just call me Suri from now on. Or 'mom' works too." Suri was overcome with emotions from how cute Sakura was. She looked through her old clothes to find something that would fit the small twelve-year-old girl.

"Is it really okay to call you Mama?" Sakura asked shyly.

"'Mama?'"

"I-I'm sorry! Was that not okay-"

"No, Sakura. Mama is okay. You can call me that." Suri calmed the flustered girl. "You don't have to be so formal. Just think of me as your mother. I will take care of you from now on, alright?"

"Yes, mis- I mean, Mama."

"Good girl." Suri hugged her. "Now, I think I found some clothes that should fit..." Suri turned from the dresser she digging through, only to find Sakura crying. "Wa-wait a minute! Why are you crying?!"

"It's... It's the first time... anyone has ever acted like that towards me..." Sakura said through hiccuped sobs.

"Oh, it's okay, Sakura. Its okay. You're home now, and no one will dare act bad to you as long as I'm around."

Suri promised to keep her safe, and from now on, that's what she will do.

* * *

**A/N: This was another long chapter to write since I have had a tiny writer's block, and my school work keeps escalating. I don't know the estimate of the time the next chapter will be released, but it should be about two weeks, depending... And sorry for the crammed "new innocence" moment there, but as I said, writer's block. I know. Excuses, excuses. But writing a fan fiction is not easy. All said and done, thanks for reading, and dint hesitate to criticize or praise. Whichever you prefer. See you next chapter!**


	10. When You Delve Too Deep

**A/N: Okay, sorry for sitting on this information for so long, but you've gotta know that the name Suri means rose. Or So I've heard from the most reliable source in the world (the internet). Anyways, I don't know how long this chapter will be, but only time will tell, literally. If I find myself to not have any time for writing, I will find a place to cut off at and post whatever I have. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

In the last few days, Suri battle-hardened Sakura to be a grade-A sniper with her anti-Akuma rifle. What Suri found was that Sakura was made for battle already. Her super strength, her lightning speed, all helped her in her training. Suri had started off with hand-to-hand combat training on dummies to test her strength. She broke them in half. The next was basic hand-to-hand techniques, just in case she was caught when sniping and wouldn't be defenseless. She hasn't mastered a lot of thing that Suri wanted to teach her, but her progress was fast. She was proud of Sakura for learning such difficult skill so soon.

It wasn't long after that, they were called in by Komui.

"Welcome, Succhi! Come in!" Komui doted on her. "And welcome, Sakura-chan!" Suri waved while Sakura bowed.

"What is it?" Suri didn't want to waste precious time, leisurely chatting with Komui when she can be training Sakura.

"We'll wait for the other party members to get here first." Komui looked expectantly at the door until two figures walked though the door.

"Allen! Lenalee! You guys are on this mission as well?!" Suri was elated. After wishing to be on the same mission since forever, she finally got it.

"Ah! Suri!" Lenalee gasped. This was one pleasant surprise that she had not been expecting. "Nii-san! Did you set this up?!"

"Yes! Praise me!" Komui gloated.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" Suri and Lenalee were super excited. Its been such a long time since they've had a mission together. Sakura stood off to the side, watching the scene unfold.

"You too Allen! I look forward to working with you!" Suri told him.

"Yeah. Me too." Allen smiled, though he thought that he was a third wheel with the two of them, then he noticed the little girl behind Suri, but kept quiet.

"Alright! So, what's the mission?" Suri asked.

"Well..." Komui turned serious. "This time it just an ordinary town," Komui said passing out the mission files. "Or it used to be. You see, this town seems to be repeating the same day over and over. We also got a call from a local winery asking to make a shipment there ever since then. It might be innocence, though we don't know why it would be doing such thing. Go in and retrieve the innocence. That is all"

"We're on it. Thank you." Suri thanked him warmly and Komui felt light in his chest. It made him happy to make his darling little sisters happy.

"We're off now, Nii-san." Lenalee said before leaving the room first.

"Goodbye, Komui-san." Allen left after her, leaving Suri, Sakura, and Komui in the room. Sakura continued to stay by Suri's side, holding her anti-tank rifle with her head down.

"Mama..." Sakura started.

"Wait outside for me, okay?" Suri smiled tenderly at her. She nodded and left to wait outside the room.

"Succhi?" Komui was curious about what She had to say, but He already knew what this was about.

"You know what this is about. Why send three exorcists? Aren't Allen and Lenalee enough? And why me for that matter?" Suri fired the questions she already knew the answers to.

"You know, Suri. You have no need to ask me." Komui said gravely.

"I know you are worried, but you need me to guarantee their safety as well?" Komui stayed silent, unable to face her. "You know well about my nature. Do you really think this power can protect?! It can only kill!" Suri steadily raised her voice, but it dramatically lowered. "I... can only kill." Suri spun on her heels and walked out. Her face showed no sign of the conversation that had just happened.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Sakura could feel the sadness from Suri.

"Yes, Sakura. We should get going now." Suri said. She didn't want to worry her with her own burdens. That only made Sakura worry more.

Inside the office Komui sighed deeply.

"She always shoulder her burdens alone."

"What was that all about, Komui. And don't tell me 'nothing'. I think I deserve to know." Reever was upset at how Komui didn't handle that situation better. Moreover, he was pissed that Komui made Suri upset.

"Do you remember the time she arrive at the Black Order? It was like a fiery angel had just descended from the heavens..." Komui started, but Reever was confused as hell, until Komui elaborated.

* * *

"Oh?! Toma! You're here too?" Suri ran to him, where he was standing in front of a literal hole in a wall.

"Mistress Blackwell, good to see you so soon." Toma greeted them formally. "And good to see you too, Lady Sakura."

"N-nice to meet you, t-too." Sakura was still shy. Unless she was in a fight. Toma noticed Suri's rifle on her back, except that it had shrunk.

"So, what do you know about this town?" Allen asked Toma.

"None of us finders can get through this entrance. It is like we were blocked by something. So, we haven't been able to do any scouting." Toma's report was cut of when Suri stepped through the opening, followed by Sakura, Allen, and Lenalee. Toma sweatdropped.

Suri was already in the town. So, if she was the innocence, where would she be?

"How about Lenalee, you look for a way out of town, I'll go look around town, and Suri-kun, you go ask around the pub." Allen suggested.

"Why do I get to be in the pub?" Suri questioned her job. She didn't enjoy being underestimated.

"You speak better with men than a man does." Allen chastised her. Suri sighed, accepting the job.

"Within an hour, we will meet at the pub." They all went their separate ways.

Suri took Sakura to a bar for the first time.

"Now, Sakura, there's no need to be scared. All the guys want is a good laugh, but there is no need to degrade yourself for that purpose." Suri gave her first lesson in how to act in public. Suri strolled to the bar while Sakura slid into a booth seat next to the door. Sakura watched dilligently as her mother worked. "How's it going there, stranger?" Suri tried to break the ice with the bar manager.

"What can I do you for, l'il miss?" The manager asked.

"I want to know if there were any anomalies in town. You know... maybe some rumors around town." Suri pressed her chest against the table slightly, showing a little cleavage.

"Best be talking to a housewife for that kinda thing." The manager responded, looking at the girl, sitting at the bar.

"Yes, but I wanted to hear from you." Suri quickly switched to seductive. "Do you think you can help me?" Her voice sent pleasurable shivers down his back, and he had no choice but to reply.

"There's a woman. Been fired a hundred times now. She's cursed, I tell ya. Name's Miranda Lotto. Worked here and failed miserably." The bar manager replied. Cursed? Suri mulled over this information before she reacted again.

"Thanks! Anyways, the name's Blackwell."

"Oh! Well, where are my manners? Name's Steve. And no first name?" The bar manager held out his hand.

"Suri." She replied as she took his hand into a firm grasp and shook it. She walked to the table that Sakura had been sitting at. Her eyes were wide with amazement.

"Mama! How did you do that?!"

"Just a little cleavage and experience." Sakura looked down at her own assets, that she didn't have. Suri laughed. "When you grow older, you'll have some." Sakura jumped and put her arms over her chest protectivly.

Suri eventually settled down and ordered something did the two of them. A giant parfait for Sakura, and vanilla latte for Suri. Strong coffee makes her head hurt. Lenalee came back before the given time.

"Ah! Lenalee! Did you find anything?" Lenalee came over to sit next to Suri and told them what she had found. Not too long after, Allen walked in with a piece of paper.

"Hello." He greeted Sakura before sitting next to her. She was a little uncomfortable with the seating, but didn't want to burden her mother with her whining. Suri noticed this though.

"Allen, may we trade seats?" Suri requested. Allen looked down at the child next to him and immediately understood. They moved around until Suri and Sakura day next to each other in the booth seat facing away from the entrance.

"Anyways, I found this woman and she looked like..." Allen started scribbling on the piece of paper, "...this." He held up his completed "artwork". Everyone at the table sweatdropped. Even Sakura.

"Sakura?" Suri called upon her attention.

"Yes, mama?" Sakura replied.

"Do you think you can look into Allen's memories and draw out a picture?"

"Yes, mama, but I don't know if I can control it very well."

"I don't mind, Sakura-chan." Allen said. He's was willing to try it out. Sakura nodded determinedly. She set aside her parfait and kneeled on the table. Allen leaned forward after Sakura had beckoned him to, and their foreheads touched. Allen closed his eyes for a peaceful moment, until tears started to stream out of his eyes, as well as Sakura.

"Sakura?!" Suri called. "Sakura! You're okay now, please come back!" Suri knew exactly what had happened. Sakura had delved to deep into Allen's locked memories.

"T-that's... unspeakable." Sakura let her tears silently fall, bit she grabbed the paper and used the other side to draw out a flawless portrait.

"I'm sorry you two. It was my idea." Suri bowed her head deeply in shame. How could she not consider the repercussions?!

"It's okay, Suri-kun-"

"Don't tell me that it's alright because I know it's not. I am so sorry." Suri couldn't forgive herself and she knew Allen shouldn't either. Suri told someone else to break someone else's privacy, and both of them came out hurt.

"Its fine, Suri-kun. After all, we are friends aren't we?" Allen pet her head. Suri jolted slightly.

"Allen is right, Mama." Sakura put her hands on Suri's.

"Is that so?" Suri raised her head and smiled brightly and genuinely. Allen blushed a little at the brightness. I want to protect this smile, Allen thought, because she is a friend I can't risk losing.

"Can I place an order for fifteen kegs of your wine?" The group overheard the conversation the bar manager had.

"I guess this is the place that calls in for the same shipment everyday." Allen looked in wonder. They were really inside a rewinding town. Suri sensed a presence lurking behind her and she aimed her gun.

"I don't have time for this. So do you mind spitting out whatever You have to say, Miranda Lotto?" Suri told her shadow. The figure was so scared that she couldn't run. She eventually came out in her own. Suri whistled. "This is no way for a lady such as yourself to live." Suri looked over her the woman's attire. "You look like a mess. How have you been holding up with the town?" Miranda Lotto gasped in surprise.

"How did you know about that!" Miranda demanded.

"Calm down. The rewinding of this town is the reason why we are here and you happened to know something, since you are the only one conscious of that fact." Suri elaborated. She wasn't that stupid, after all.

"Well, we better head to my place to discuss that." Miranda left to beckon them to follow.

"Wait. The the men at three bar. They are Akuma." Allen informed the group.

"Great." Suri deadpanned just as the Akuma began to shift. The only two that could tell there were Akuma nearby were to deep in the conversation to notice. Fuck all.

* * *

**A/N: This is what I'm going to leave my chapter... What the actual fuck am I doing here. I don't know what I did to this story. It feels like such a mess. Anyways, no spoilers from me, so whatever thought I happen to pull out of my ass will be the story. And by that I mean ideas from the top of my head. If you don't get it, that's totally and completely fine. As always, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review of whatever you want to say to me. Somethimes I do reply, but if I don't, then that's because I don't know how to reply, so yeah. See you next chapter.**


	11. Rewinding

**A/N: This is the next chapter, and I hope you don't get sick of these small messages, but I do suggest reading these. You might miss out on some trivia or information. I'm still character designing so I can post a picture of my OC's. I don't know how it will go, but I'm working on Sakura right now. I still haven't decided what to do with Suri's design yet, but I'll go by what I have already written, so the basis for her will be the same. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"Sakura, stay hidden, and see if you can find a vantage point on one of these roofs." Suri ordered her. She took out Heaven and Earth and started shooting, but a supersonic sound slowed them down, doing little to no damage at all. A blue flame rushed towards her, but she dodged it gracefully. The fire was cold!

"Suri!" Allen was worried about her, but he had his own Akuma to deal with. He quickly dodged a blade that nearly cut him in half.

"Allen, switch!" Suri demanded. She couldn't deal with the supersonic Akuma. That's was a terrible matchup from the start. "Come on, come on." Suri murmured to herself. She saw a rifle bullet shoot through the bladed Akuma and it exploded. "Yes!" Suri cheered. Sakura successfully released her first Akuma.

"You Akuma are impotent. Come back, at once." They heard a voice. Suri recognized it immediately.

"Road-sama!" The Akuma screeched, but had no qualms to deny the order.

"Tch. I'll get them one day." Suri swore. She turned to Allen who was a little worse off that her, but that wasn't saying much.

"Suri-kun, are you alright?" Allen asked, holding his side.

"Not a scratch. It seems like you have a slight bruise, though." Suri looked over Allen, just in case she wasn't under-reacting.

"Not a bruise. More like a shallow scratch." Suri's eyes widened. She rushed to his side and grabbed his hand off his injury.

"Don't touch it! We need to get it disinfected as soon as possible!"

"No, there's no need." Allen told her.

"You idiot!" Allen was taken aback. "What if it does get infected?! It can turn into a serious problem. I don't want you to die on me now." Suri said. Allen's gaze softened, and he petted her head.

"Okay, we'll go to Miranda's home to patch me up." He could only pet her because she was so short, but Suri didn't mind.

They walked out of the nearly destroyed bar where she saw Lenalee, Sakura, and Miranda on a nearby roof. Sakura had already packed up her rifle where it had now rested on her back. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and brought Miranda off the roof, whereas Sakura jumped and landed safely. Sakura ran up to Suri.

"Are you okay, mama?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Yeah, but Allen got cut." Suri told them.

"Oh, goodness! Come over to my place! I should have a first aid kit there!" Miranda panicked and rushed to her house. The rest of them followed closely behind. Suri sat Allen down on a chair and began taking off his bloody exorcist jacket, gray vest, and dress shirt. She used tweezers to pick up a cotton ball doused in alcohol and pressed it to the wound on Allen's side.

"Liar. You said it was small." Suri reprimanded him. The in wasn't shallow at all. It was a centimeter deep and ten centimeters wide. It doesn't seem too large on paper, but in reality, it was enough to make them worry.

"Haha. Sorry for making you worry." Allen smiled at her. Suri smiled back. There was nothing she could do about that. That's just the way he is. He winced a little when Suri pressed a little harder to the wound, but she wouldn't relent until the job was finally done.

"Finally finished." Suri sighed, smeared antibiotics, and stuck a band aid on him. "Thank you, Miranda. You helped us save our friend today." Miranda was shocked. She just thanked her? She was definitely much less scary when she wanted to be, that's for sure. Suri looked at Sakura, and she looked like she had something to say. "Say, Miranda. Do We have anything to eat tonight? We should definitely go grocery shopping." Suri tried to create a diversion so that Sakura could talk to Allen alone.

"Oh, yes. Of course! Follow me." Miranda said.

"Lenalee, please come with me. And Sakura?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Please make sure Allen doesn't do anything rash." Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded once before they walked out. An awkward silence ensued as Sakura figeted with her skirt.

"Mister Walker." Sakura tried to be formal with him so that she wouldn't be sucked into his memories by calling him "Allen".

"Call me Allen." He told her.

"Ummm... Allen... about your past..." Sakura didn't know how to start.

"You've seen it all, right?" Allen asked the question that scared Sakura the most. She was afraid of his wrath, if he got mad.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Sakura's tears were threatening to spill. Allen raised his hands and Sakura flinched. But whatever she had braced for didn't come. He place his hand on her head and started to stroke her hair, reassuringly.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It wasn't your fault. And it wasn't Suri-kun's fault either. It was no one's fault. Okay?"

"...Yes." Sakura was grateful for his forgiveness, even he didn't think of it like that.

"By the way," Sakura's ears perked, "What did you see?" Allen asked. He had to know.

"Well... for one, I didn't know you were part of a circus once. And I didn't know your hair was red..." Sakura started. And with that, Allen began to talk to her about his past and the many stories he had while going around the world.

* * *

"We're back, Allen, Sakura." Suri sighed. It had been bad luck after bad luck the entire time. Miranda had tripped, tumbled, and straight out fell all over town.

"Welcome back, mama!" Sakura was sitting on Allen's lap on the floor.

"Welcome back, everyone." Allen said.

"Hello, Sakura." Suri was slightly relieved that the two of them had made up. Wait... why is Sakura on Allen's lap? Suri's eyebrow twitched. "Allen..." she said while looking down at them. "What do you think you're doing to my precious daughter?"

"You're..." Allen looked confused for a moment before realizing what they were doing. Allen slowly put Sakura on the ground next to him before standing. He didn't look back when he ran out of the house, fearing for his jewels.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter, even thought there were to many moments of writer's block. I feel like I'm losing sense of the anime, so I actually am going to go back and watch it. But because I'm going back, it's going to be on a small hiatus as I sort my personal life of anime and school. Junior year at HS can be a real bitch... -_-" Sorry 'bout that. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review on your way out. See you later. Hopefully soon.**


	12. Their Respective Flowers

**A/N: So yeah, I've taken a break from writing a bit. I just forgot how the anime arc went... so, here's my next chapter. I do hope you enjoy since it was a bitch to figure out how to continue writing. I guess that's what happens when you don't have a specific plan on writing a story...**

* * *

"KYAAAA!" Miranda was screaming in her small apartment, only now realizing what had happened "yesterday". She was raging on and on about Allen and the Akuma that had appeared. It has never happened before and, honesty, she was freaking out, literally taking her fear and affecting the things around her. Stuff flew across the room. _How could I let a bunch of strangers into my house?! of course they were injured, but WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! And that red-haired girl_, Miranda thought. Her brain was going haywire.

"Miranda!" Suri burst into her apartment building. "We're back from town!" With this, Miranda freaked out and ran away from the group that came though the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! MOREOVER, HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" She backed away and pointed accusingly at them while Suri slowly approached her. She climbed onto the table next to her bed. "NOOOO!"

"Now, now, Miranda, you might hurt yourself. Please-" Suri got cut off as a small pendant broke off the weak chain around her neck. She reacted quickly and caught the pendant and steadied Miranda before she had fallen, and instead, they had settled on the floor, safely. Miranda was holding on to Suri tightly.

"Ah! That scared me!" Allen exclaimed as he released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Sakura nodded in agreement with Allen. Suri opened her palm to see what she had caught.

"The key for the clock? Here, I think this belongs to you." Suri said as she put it back into Miranda's hands. She opened her eyes and looked up at Suri.

"Thank you, Suri-san." Miranda was thankful that she had it back, and Suri even went out of her way to break her fall. "And yes, it is for my precious clock. Isn't stupid of me to treasure such a useless trinket?"

The four shared glances before replying. "No, of course not." Lenalee piped in. "It does hold many memories for you, does it not?"

Miranda gasped. It wasn't everyday that someone else understood her. "Yes. It is important to me." Miranda began to look back on her failures and jobs that She got fired from. She was always the unlucky woman that would look for jobs to do, but she would always be fired from them. Day after day of being nothing short of a nuisance. Until she walked past a shop in town and spotted a worn grandfather clock that had stopped. What poor thing, she thought. It was thrown out just like her. The shop owner was just about to throw it away, but he asked Miranda to wind it up and give it a try. If it worked, then she could have it. And by a small miracle, it did work. Ever since that day, Miranda has taken very good care of it, and it alone was her best friend...

The clock struck midnight and Miranda was cut off from her flashback.

"Miranda?" Suri called out to her, but Miranda only ignored her and walked to bed as if in a daze. Sakura was about to hold her back, but something told her not to touch her. The bell tolled again. A large gust of wind came in and nearly sucked everyone into the clock, but Allen grabbed Lenalee while Suri grabbed Sakura. The wind settled and the clock rang through the apartment.

"Morning?!" Allen exclaimed, looking outside. Suri just blinked.

"Morning." Suri started formulating a hypothesis. "Then why not start the day later or earlier? Why is it at this specific time? The time was absorbed at midnight because that was officially the end of the day..."

Miranda sat up in bed. "Ugh. What happened? I don't remember going to bed..." She looked around to see Suri staring at her and got a little uncomfortable. "What? What is it?"

"You control the clock. The clock is innocence. And you are the Accommodator?"

"Accommodator? What's an Accommodator?" She didn't even know what they were!

"Accommodators are people with potential for wielding innocence. And they train under generals to become exorcists." Suri was super excited to have a new comrade, but she stayed calm. Sakura caught her amusement under the nearly perfect mask, and felt it go through her too. Suri's strong emotion flowed though Sakura like an electric jolt and she panted with sweat beading her forehead.

Miranda screamed at what she heard. "What do you mean?! I have to leave?! What will happen to my clock?!"

"Its okay Miranda. You won't have to leave your clock." Suri explained.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Allen cut in. Suri looked at her and noticed her breathing had become heavy. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura!" Suri caught her before she fell to the ground. What happened? She thought back about what happened and how this could have happened without her knowledge.

"Mama. It was your excitement. I felt it." Sakura was running a fever. Can innocence even do that? Wait... She was innocence! How could Suri forget such a thing! Innocence reflects their wielder's feelings, but on such a grand scale...

Sakura's breath steadied. "I-I'm fine now, mama."

"Are you sure?" Suri asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. We need to figure out how to stop 'today'" Sakura was determined to help the town.

"Yeah. So, any suggestions anyone?" Suri greed with Sakura. They had to save the town, but not without her team.

"Well, Miranda. Can you think back to the original October twenty third?" Lenalee asked.

"Well... I was really drunk that night because I was just fired from my hundredth job. And I said that I wished that day had never happened..."

"That must be it then. The clock reacted to your feelings and repeated 'October twenty third' for you so your 'tomorrow' will never come." Lenalee pieced it together.

"Then how do we stop it?" Suri was getting slightly annoyed at how long the mission was taking, especially when living the same day over and over.

Silence ensued as they started thinking of a solution. "Well, why don't we start from the beginning?" Allen proposed, effectively breaking the tense silence.

"What do you mean?" Suri asked sternly, glaring at him. Lenalee saw this and sweatdropped. '_As expected of Suri-chan. She's always hated wasting_ _time,' _Lenalee thought.

"A-ahaha. W-well, if Miranda failed at a job, then maybe changing that future might help stopping the past from repeating." Allen got a little nervous at Suri glaring like that. It was a little scary.

Suri's face brightened at the idea. "Is that so? Well, what do you suggest?"

"U-umm, there is a show in town..."

* * *

**[A/N: I was going to end it, but I figured that I kept you guys waiting too long for the story so, I'll continue writing more. I'm also speeding up the progress a little for the arc. Maybe the story in general.]**

The next day...

"COME SEE THE SHOW! PAY YOUR TICKETS HERE~"

The loud voice boomed, and it brought many people in.

"Come see the traveling show of ' The Pumpkin and the Witch'!" Suri's voice called from under a cute witch costume. She wore a short black and purple witch outfit with her own black corset with mismatched black and purple thigh-high socks. She also kept her black combat boots and donned a black witch hat with a purple stripe in the middle. Sakura stayed hidden behind her, donning an adorable/skimpy black cat costume. It was meant to be the witch's familiar. All eyes were on the super sexy and adorable couple.

Allen was busy doing his juggling and balancing trick next to Lenalee as Miranda handed out the flyers for the traveling performance. Things were looking up for the performance. Thanks to Allen's pumpkin head, Suri's Witch costume, and Sakura's cat cosplay, the sales went up exponentially.

Allen sat down behind a tent on a wooden box next to Lenalee. They talked for a while until, a girl, not much older than fourteen years of age with spiky blue hair and Lolita clothing, approached Allen.

"Where can I buy a ticket?" The little girl asked with little concern, sucking on her swirl lollipop.

Allen looked at her and smiled. "Oh well-"

"KYAA!" Miranda's scream pierced the air like a knife. She was pushed by a man onto the ground. "TH-THAT PICKPOCKET STOLE ALL THE PROFIT!"

"Miranda! Are you okay?!" Lenalee ran to her aid. Suri was instantly on the move, setting down her hat, and grabbing her holster. She strapped them on her thighs and Sakura grabbed her rifle. They were on the move in less than a minute.

"Stay here. We'll go after him." Allen was already running with his exorcist coat on.

"Don't worry Miranda, we will catch him. Believe in us." Lenalee reassured, then ran off with them.

Miranda felt alone. "What are you, stupid?! You lost all the profit, you no-good woman!" The manager grilled Miranda mercilessly. When the manager had finally walked away, Miranda sat in the same place, crying.

"I'm useless. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for my clock to be innocence. I didn't ask to be chosen, so why me...?" Miranda swallowed in her self pity so deeply, she didn't notice the girl crouching in front of her.

"Ehh~ So you're clock is the innocence." The girl stated unamused.

* * *

Suri and Sakura chased the man into a dead end.

"Just give us back what you stole, and no one will have to get hurt." Suri stated confidently.

The man smirked. "You're the only one that'll get hurt, exorcist." The man then shifted into an Akuma, and there were four more level two's behind him.

"Well, shit." Suri smirked. Sakura looked up at her mother in confusion. She didn't seem anxious about the obvious outnumbering, but rather angry at something.

Allen and Lenalee had finally caught up to them and saw the sheer number of level two Akuma.

"Don't be afraid of the Akuma. Just fight." Suri said out loud to Sakura and Allen, knowing that they weren't trained for fighting level two Akuma.

Suri held her guns and started sparring with two of the Akuma. Sakura climbed up a drain and backed her up with the anti-Akuma rifle. Suri had already destroyed one and Sakura got a bulls-eye on the other Akuma's weak spot. Three to go.

Allen and Lenalee were having trouble with the other three.

"ICE FIRE!" The Akuma roared.

"Cold!" Allen exclaimed.

"Hahaha! That's right! My ice I'd negative one hundred degrees Celsius!" The Akuma continued gloating. He was snapped from his talking when a fifty calibur bullet made it's way to his face.

"OUCH! THAT REALLY HURT, YOU BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The Akuma groveled in pain.

"Shut up. You're annoying." Sakura said with ice laced in her words. Allen, Lenalee, and Suri were surprised at her tone.

"Wow. That was mean." Suri reprimanded her softly.

"Sorry, mama." Sakura replied.

"We'll talk about this later." Suri said with a stern face. The others snapped back into reality and started attacking the Akuma with the fire (...ice? Ice fire), but the other Akuma wouldn't let her. "Alright. No more talking," she said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a hail of bullets rained down on them. Lenalee used her Dark Boots to repel them, and started fighting it, but the Akuma with the supersonic voice screeched and halted her in attack. The Ice Fire Akuma froze the ground as Sakura, Allen, Lenalee, and Suri were cringing by the sound. The supersonic Akuma screamed louder. Allen's last thought was how much he didn't want to die. Then, they blacked out.

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes, awoken by a sound... _a voice...?__ It's calling...me...?_

"Allen! Allen-kun!" Miranda called out. Allen looked to the left to see Miranda pinned to her grandfather clock with what looked like cone-shaped nails. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his left arm in three different places. When he looked closer, his activated arm was pinned to the wall. The next thing he heard was talking. In front of Allen, there was a little girl donned in his exorcist coat with spiky blue hair hunched over the limp body of Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Allen saw the Akuma gathered around, but not attacking the girl, or Lenalee.

"Oh~" Road cooed. "So your name is Lenalee? What an adorable name!~"

"Well, she's Road-sama's doll now!" The Ice Fire Akuma appeared over the girl's shoulder.

"The little exorcist fought valiantly for your life."

"Urgh... You..." Allen looked closer at Road. "You came to buy a ticket earlier...! You are 'Road'? Why are you sided with the Akuma?!" Allen looked even more carefully, but there was nothing special with this girl. "You're not an Akuma, then what are you?"

"I'm human." Road stated. "What? Humans can't be friends with Akuma?"

"Akuma kill humans. They target humans!" Allen was in disbelief. How could this be?!

"And weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?" Road pushed. "The Millennium Earl is my brother. You exorcists don't know anything do you? You exorcists were chosen by a false God!" Road's skin began to turn ash, then grey. He nails turned black as coal. "We are the true apostles chosen by God. The family of Noah."

A slow clapping started. "It is so like you to make things more interesting, Road~" An ashen figure, parallel to Road's own grey skin, stepped from the shadows of the room.

"Ah! Suri-chan~ You ruined the atmosphere for the big reveal!" Road whined. They talked to each other in such a familiar manner.

To say that Allen was surprised was an understatement. "Suri-kun?!"

"Ah? Allen-kun?" Allen saw Suri, or what looked like Suri, hunch over Road and put her right arm over her shoulder. She leaned her chin on Road's right shoulder. "You've met my friend, Road-chan?"

"Suri-kun. What's wrong with you?! Why are you on their side?"

Suri got off of Road and sat on Lenalee's lap with her legs over the arm rest and her arms were looped around the girl's neck and used her other hand to pet her hair. "What do you mean? I've never been on your side." Suri looked thoroughly confused.

Allen was shocked. He was definitely going to have a heart attack from all the emotions going through him today. "We are comrades remember? At the Black Order?"

"Ha! Me? With an exorcist?! Comrades?!" Suri's eyes golden were cold as ice. "Poor boy. What did you do to him?" Suri looked over her shoulder to Road, who was sitting on the supersonic Akuma. "Where is Lero?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Road said in a mocking tone.

A pink umbrella with a pumpkin for a face and a horn on the top of the ornament head, popped out of purple and yellow striped box with a golden yellow bow on top. "ROAD-TAMA! HOW COULD YOU PUT ME IN A BOX?!"

Suri jumped out of her seat on Lenalee's lap and clapped her hands together. "Ahaha~ Lero-chan!" Suri cooed at the adorable little umbrella.

"SURI-TAMA!" The umbrella dove for her and she hugged it.

Suri laughed. "Aww. Is Road-chan being mean to you?" Suri asked sarcastically. Lero had tears coming out of its eye holes. "Play nice guys." Suri opened the umbrella and held it over her head. "We still have exorcists to deal with.

Allen pulled his arm off the wall with all his strength as Suri walked towards him. "Suri-kun. Please... Come back to us. We are your friends." Allen begged weakly.

"No can do, Allen-kun. Pets should just stay obedient." Suri turned cold again.

"You're not human. You're not human!" Allen tried so hard to believe that Suri was still his friend.

"Not human?" Road chimed in. She kneeled on both her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm warm aren't I? Is this not how it feels to touch another human?"

Allen tore himself apart as he debated about killing Road. Suri just stood behind her in cruel amusement. In the end, Allen couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You're the same as the other humans... So why?" Allen pleaded.

"The same, you say! Not exactly." Road grabbed his hand and used it to scratch her own face off.

"What?! Why... To yourself...?!" Allen was distraught, and even more so when Road came back from the dead and her layers of flesh were restored. She grabbed Allen at the collar and pulled herself up.

"We are superhumans who have inherited the genes of Noah: mankind's oldest apostle." Road explained as she grabbed a candle and stabbed Allen's left Akuma-seeing eye.

Allen let out a heart-wrenching scream and Miranda squealed at the sight.

"Yes. It is time to raise the curtains." Suri said, almost whimsically.

"Suri, won't you come back to us? The Earl would be happy to see you again~" Road beckoned her.

"I don't know~. I mean...I have jobs too~."

Road stood up and Suri wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Is that so." Road whined.

"Sorry. Earl's orders." Suri chided. "Now, for these roaches..."

"-how shall we crush them?" Road finished for her.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe a little like-" Suri cut off and shot Road in the stomach. "this, maybe?"

Suri worked fast as she grabbed a shuriken from a pocket hidden inside her exorcist coat and sliced the vines that tied Miranda in place. The Akuma reacted fast and charged at her. But Suri was faster. She took the candles that nailed her hands on the clock and threw it at the Akuma. The nails pierced their metal flesh. It only slowed them down, but it bought Suri just enough time.

Suri shook Miranda softly, but sternly. "Listen to Miranda. You must activate your innocence."

"What? But how?" Miranda whimpered.

Suri tightened her hold on her. "Please. I am begging you for help. To save Allen. To save Lenalee. Please save my friends." Suri looked into Miranda's eyes for any sign of resolve.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes snapped open, her eyes showed her anxiety, but it also showed her determination. "Yes. I will do it." Miranda said, just above a whisper.

"Thank you, Miranda." Suri closed her eyes for a moment, grateful. Soon enough, she diverted her attention on the ongoing battle with the Akuma. Holding off three Akuma was a menial task, but holding off three Akuma _and_ Road... not so much.

Allen had jumped into the fight with Suri, defending against the razor-sharp candles that flung everywhere. Allen launched a barrage of bullets from his mutated arm, but was rammed backwards by a pillar of ice. Suri wasn't doing well either. She dodged and winded between the candles and the Akuma's attacks. Every time she parried an attack, she would shoot a bullet with her pistols. Sometimes they were wild, but other times, they met their target, not that or made much of a difference.

"Why don't you use your powers, Suri-_chan_?" Road smiled slyly. "Are you afraid to risk these people, lives?" She continued to pry. "Well then how about this?" Road launched a volley of candles at Miranda, who was on the floor, trying to activate the innocence.

"Miranda!" Suri cried out. Luckily, Allen got to her in time and shielded her with his already damaged arm.

"A-Allen-kun?" Miranda looked for a sign of response.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" Allen replied. She nodded once, but when she saw another set of candles readied at her, she pulled Allen behind her and stuck her harms out, protecting the boy.

"What are you doing?" Road questioned the puny human under her.

"Indeed, what _am_ I doing?" Road just 'hmph'ed and set the candles after her. When the candles got close, a bright circle of light formed around them. It piled higher and higher until the two of them were surrounded with light. A draft flowed upwards as Miranda started to feel the innocence stir and her hair became undone. The grandfather clock began to warp into the face of the clock. The hands started to turn counterclockwise, and as it did, many smaller clocks flowed out of Miranda and Allen's body. With it, showed the times they recieved the injuries.

Outside of the half-dome, Suri was still holding off well, getting away with a few scratches. Road was laughing at her.

"You're so stupid, Suri-chan~. Trying to protect these measly humans. Look at yourself: your skin, your eyes, your stigmata! You are one of us! So why not come back to the family? We'll forgive you if you come back to us now. You've been away for too long." Road begged.

Suri smirked. "You are hilarious. You call yourselves apostles? God loves the humans! We should be put here to protect them! If destroying them is our goal, then we don't deserve to serve God! You monsters serve Lucifer!"

Road laughed maniacally at Suri's preaching. To Road, it was ridiculous that her sister could say something so ridiculous like that. Road had doted on Suri from the beginning. She was the most adorable thing. But not anymore. Now, Road felt betrayed and furious by Suri's treason against their brother. The brother that had saved them all when no one else would. Where did things go wrong?

Suri kept dodging left and right, against the Akuma's organized attacks. Road saw an opportunity and launched one angry candle, then it lodged itself into her stomach. Suri coughed up blood while being hurdled backwards.

"Come on! Use your powers!" Road mocked cutely, as she always did when toying with someone.

"No!" Suri was resolute. There was no way that she was going to hurt anyone just to demonstrate her power.

"Suri-kun!" Allen called out to her from inside the half-sphere of light. "Please get in the dome!" Allen launched his arm outside to grab Lenalee and the chair she was in, though careful not to hurt her.

"Roger!" Suri did three long consecutive back flips, and into the dome. The dome now had faces of clocks all around it. "Are you guys okay?" Suri asked while in the dome. She watched as her wounds started healing and clock faces started to flow out of Lenalee and herself. "That's actually kind of cool." Suri muttered to herself.

"Yeah. We're fine." Allen smiled at her. "Thank God you're okay."

"Ahaha. It's no problem." Suri said. "I'm sorry about my whole charade back there. There really was no other choice." She bowed while kneeling on both legs.

"Ah! N-no, it's no problem!" Allen sweatdropped.

Suri straightened up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that so. Thank God. I thought you would hate me after that." She smiled brightly.

Allen's cheeks were dusted with pink. "I don't think I could hate you even if I wanted to."

"Suri?" Lenalee said as she began to wake from her trance. "What's wrong with your skin?!" She was taken aback. Never in her years with Suri had she seen her with grey skin, weird crosses on her forehead, or _two_ golden eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Let me take care of that." Suri closed her eyes and the stigmata began to close as her skin faded to its normal pale color. She opened her normally colored eyes to the surprised looks of her friends.

"Kyaaa! What happened to your skin?!" Miranda pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Its okay, Miranda. I can control that whenever I want to, but for now... we have more pressing matters." Suri turned to the battlefield.

"Yes. She's right." Lenalee stated. "Lets fight. Together."

"I will fight beside you." Allen's voice chimed in perfectly.

"Me... me too." Miranda cut in. They all looked at her with surprise. "I might not be able to do much, but I will fight." Color had shown in her cheeks and suddenly, she didn't look so weary.

"Yes!" Suri flashed her signature bright smile. "Please do. In fact, you're not useless at all, Miranda. You saved our lives and I thank you for that."

"Yeah!" Lenalee agreed as Allen politely nodded his head.

This brought Miranda to tears. "You guys~" Soon after, Miranda began to wail with happiness as the rest of them had sweatdropped.

Suri took a step towards the edge of the dome. "I'm going first, So wish me luck?"

"Good luck, everyone." Miranda nodded towards them.

Suri walked out confidently, followed by Allen, and lastly Lenalee.

* * *

(A/N: Lets just say I'm a little too lazy for the entire battle scene. Just imagine Suri and her badass gunkata-ing mixed with canon, except that Suri comes out in a slightly better condition than either one of them. I mean... a stab in the stomach is better than having your arm nailed to the wall and your eye stabbed by a frickin' candle. Moving on...)

Miranda's innocence was still activated and the battling ensued. One Akuma had already been destroyed, even with Suri helping them. Until Road paused their fight.

"Allen Walker, is it?" Road floated up, standing on Lero. "I've heard a lot about the boy who can see the souls of Akuma."

"What is she? Suri had the same skin, the crosses on her forehead, and the same eyes." Lenalee asked Allen, silently.

"We are human, Lenalee." Suri stepped in. "We just think very differently."

"I see." Lenalee replied with a sort of sadness. Suri noticed this, but this was not the time to bring it up.

"I've heard a lot of you from the Millennium Earl. You strive to 'save' the Akuma, correct? And it's all for your dear ole daddy." Road mockingly pouted. Allen only scowled in response. Road smirked smugly at Allen. "You, Akuma over there," she looked pointing at the ice-fire Akuma, "self-destruct. Umbrella, count down."

"T-ten," the umbrella started.

"R-Road-sama. P-please anything but that! I've finally been able to evolve this far!" The Akuma continued to plead, but Road stuck out her tongue and shrugged.

"What do you think happens when you don't destroy an Akuma using innocence?" Road baited Allen for some king of reaction. "Lets just say that the soul in the Akuma is also destroyed. Then you can't save it!" Road began to laugh maniacally.

"Two," the umbrella announced with anxiety.

Allen watched wide-eyed. '_I have to get to it before it explodes,'_ Allen thought. He jumped into the start of the explosion. At the last moment, Lenalee pulled him back.

"One," Lero finished counting, and pandemonium soon followed. The sound of fire filled the air, mixed with the sound the Akuma's scream. The light from explosion temporarily blinded the exorcists and Road's maniacal laugh tore through the space. Suri, disoriented by the chaos, shot into the explosion in a last ditch effort to save the Akuma. It was for naught.

Everything settled and Road was still laughing. Suri ended up on her knees, gripping her guns firmly, behind where Lenalee had landed and closer to the wall that Allen was nailed to. Ignoring the enemy, Allen turned to his comrades and growled at them.

"Why did you stop me?!" Allen snapped at them.

A loud smack resonated within the space. "Why do you think I did it?! You... Bastard!" Lenalee let her tears fall freely as she looked into his eyes. He was shocked by her actions. He looked to Suri for help, but she turned her head away from him. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND!" Lenalee screamed at him, releasing her pent up frustration.

"Lenalee!" Suri intervened. "I'm sorry Allen, but she's right."

Road clapped, or more like applauded. "Its all good and well! I never expected you to run head-first into an explosion like that, but are you sure you should be leaving that poor, unlucky subhuman to find for herself?" Road pointed to Miranda's innocence dome.

Suri was the first to move as she blocked the attacks of razor-sharp disks it launched by shooting them down with her pistols. The Akuma unfortunately dodged the attack. Allen came up behind it and slashed vertically with his sword mutation on his anti-Akuma weapon. It managed to dodge again, but escaping with a tiny scrape. The Akuma jumped away from him, but what he didn't know was that Lenalee was there waiting for it. Lenalee finished the job with a swift kick downwards before it exploded, leaving no remains.

"Ah~," Road sighed, "I guess it's over already. Bye now~!" Road said before she passed Allen an towards her fabricated door.

Allen turned his mutated arm in the form of a gun to her head. "You..." Allen started, but couldn't finish. Tears flowed out of his eyes. He tried to stifle it, but much like his sentence, he couldn't end it.

"You are too kind, Allen. Crying for the loss of an Akuma is a big no-no!" Road mocked him, just be for she stepped through the door. "You were a lot more fun than I thought you would be. Promise to play with me next time, okay?" Road walked through the door and looked back to see a white-haired exorcist crying for an Akuma, a pretty, green-haired doll, and a fiery, red-haired fiend pretending to be an exorcist.

The door shut behind her and the space began to crumble. Allen snapped his head up and looked around in panic. He searched for the other three members of the,party and rushed towards Lenalee, the closest person to him, but he didn't make it in time and they all fell.

At first, the darkness had swallowed them all up, until they realized that they were in Miranda's apartment. Allen was in bedroom with Suri lying on top of him.

"Su-Suri-kun?!" Allen was in shock at first, but once he saw the way she was on him, he turned red. He studied her for a second and determined that she was only sleeping. "Wait," he said out loud, "where are Lenalee and Miranda?" Allen sat up and carried Suri in a princess hold to the next room over where he had suspected them to be. He walked in to see Lenalee bent over Miranda, who looked like she was in pain. "What's wrong?!" Allen demanded.

Lenalee looked at him and Suri in his arms before responding. "She won't deactivate her innocence."

Crying, Miranda explained. "I-if I d-do s-stop the clock, t-then all th-the injuries w-will return a-and you-you'll be hurt a-again."

"Its okay, Miranda. We will be fine. As long as we are alive, we will be able to heal." Allen told her, softly. "You've already done so much for us." Allen smiled lightheartedly at her, or at least tried. "We can bear our own wounds, Miranda. There is no need to worry."

"That's right. We will still be alive." Lenalee joined in with him.

"Oh! I agonist forgot. Outside the city, there should be a man. He is a Finder from the Black Order. He will contact help. There's also the little girl that was with us. Her name is Sakura. Please inform her if our whereabouts." Allen told her, seeing how she may be the only one who could move after getting all the injuries back.

Miranda looked at them before nodding. Allen quickly propped Suri in the corner at the doorway to make sure she doesn't fall, and he himself sat next to her with his back against the adjacent wall. When Miranda did finally gather the courage to revoke her innocence, the injured members felt all the pain all over again before passing out with fresh wounds.

Panicking, Miranda ran out the doors calling out "Finder-san" and "Sakura-san" on her way to the exit of the town.

* * *

Allen woke with a start from a distinct sound. Where has he heard it before...?

"K-KOMUI?! WHAT THE... WHERE AM I?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Allen screamed in panic as he saw the drill in Komui's hands and a hard hat on his head.

Komui looked at him with indifference. "Huh? Allen? You're awake?" Komui continued, "as for where you are, you're at the hospital, of course. As for why I'm here..." Komui paused and struck _the_ pose: winking with his tongue out to the side, his right hand close to his face with the middle finger, the thumb, and ring finger down, leaving the index finger and pinkie up, and of course his right leg popped. "To repair you of course~!"

"Wha-"

"ALSO... it was because we got a call from the a finder stationed just outside the city that you had completed a mission. Congratulations. And another thing. You won't be returning to the Black Order headquarters just yet. Unfortunately, we have another mission for you. We will discuss it once the girls wake up."

"I see... Wait! Lenalee and Suri didn't wake up yet?! How long has it been?!" Allen started to get worked up. Suri was still injured, but she should still be up, right? And Lenalee wasn't injured as much, so why would she be sleeping?!

As if Komui had read his mind, he answered. "Lenalee had sustained major nerve damage, so she is still recovering from that. And for Suri... I shouldn't have sent her in if I knew that this would happen. She may be overworked, but we don't exactly know that yet..." Komui trailed off in thought, but was rudely interrupted by a young, handsome red-head with an eyepatch over his right eye. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"They'll be fine. lf the old man is taking care of them, then you better believe it." Allen stared at him incredulously. How had he not seen him by the doorway? Seeing his expression, the new face grinned in amusement. "Yo! It's nice to meet'cha. Name's Lavi."

"A-Allen. Likewise."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I won't lie. Writing this was pretty tedious. There was so many descriptions to write. And I'm always on the go, so I write these chapters on my phone. I just hope you enjoyed it. If you prefer longer chapters like these, just tell me. This chapter was two to three times longer than my regular chapter, so just giving a benchmark. The next chapter, I will go back to regular schedule, or maybe slower since my sport's season already started. Thank you for sticking with me through this, and for the support from you guys. As always, review, criticize, especially ask questions, and just enjoy. Or not if you legit didn't like it.**


	13. Off To a Bad Start, Shitty Bunny

**A/N: Not much to say, but in still working on the cover picture, so don't be disappointed if I don't have one at all. Oh, yeah. The names. The names I use is based on which one looks more natural to me, such as "Lavi" rather than "Rabi" or "Ravi", and "Lenalee" rather than "Rinali" or "Linali", and "Yu" rather than "Yuu". Anyways, ****here's the next chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

"A-Allen. Likewise," he replied formally. "Have you seen Miranda, Lenalee, or Suri?"

"Oh, Lenalee and the other guy?" Allen processed what he said. _'Guy?',_ Allen thought, _'he must not have visited Suri yet... I wonder why'._ "Not yet. As for Miranda... Here." Lavi handed Allen a letter. It was in German and written with neat, feminine handwriting. Allen silently read it as Lavi stood by and watched. When he had finished, Allen breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Not too long after, a short, old man walk in.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Bookman." He hid his hands under his sleeves and pressed them together before bowing.

Allen bowed from his bed. "Likewise, Bookman-san. My name is Allen Walker."

"I was sent to check up on your eye." Bookman walked to the side of his bed and sat down on the chair Komui was just in (apparently he couldn't stay away from his sisters for too long). Allen nodded and the elderly man began his work, taking off the bandage and rolling out his needle pouch. Bookman was surprised at what he saw. "That's strange... It is regenerating at a rapid pace. My treatment is apparently unneeded. I should guess that in three to four days, it should be back to normal, though you may not be able to see for during that period," Bookman drawled. "Your eye seems to be cursed."

"Yes. You're right. I received it a long time ago from my surrogate father whom I had turned into an Akuma." Allen's expression darkened.

"'Allen Walker'. The child destined to be the 'Destroyer of Time'. We are somewhat a mutual colleague of the Black Order. I have introduced myself as 'Bookman', though I have no name, and that idiot over there is my apprentice, Lavi."

"I see..." Allen said, careful not to pry.

* * *

Allen decided that he would visit Lenalee in her room, but what he saw, he did not expect.

"..Lenalee seems to be buried," Allen deadpanned upon seeing the room filled with a shit-ton of books. He walked to Komui's side where he had passed out. "Komui. Komui-san," Allen attempted to rouse the man, but in vain. He suddenly remembered the trick Reever had showed him. "Lenalee is getting married," Allen whispered into his ear.

Komui's brother complex kicked in and he woke up, with the drill in hand and hard hat on head complete with a dreadfully dark expression on his face.

"Go-good morning, Komui...san." Allen added nervously.

"Oh, Allen. What is it?" Komui, sensing no threat, put away his hard hat and weapon, and smiled innocently.

"I was just here to visit Lenalee. It seems that she is still asleep." Allen looked at her sleeping, remembering the time they fought, which eventually wandered to the topic of Road.

"Take a picture," A voice said from across the room. "It just might last longer. Granted you don't lose it."

"Suri-kun? You're awake." He crossed the sea of books to the other side of the room where most the books were stacked, creating a fortress around her bed in particular. Allen peeked through. Suri was laying on her stomach, hugging her pillow with her head tilted towards him as the sheets covered parts of her torso and the waist to the top of her thigh. She cracked one eye open to glare at him. Allen sweatdropped and held his hands up in defense.

"Good morning..." Allen stuttered a weak reply.

Suri sighed and sat up. "Back up," she ordered. Allen did as she had asked and walked a few paces away from her fortress. Suri stretched like a cat before toppling over enough books that surrounded her bed to make an opening. She stepped out, only wearing bandages to cover her torso, and her black denim shorts, and a curious chopstick in her hair. "I'm really not a morning person, Allen-kun," Suri sassed.

"Sorry about that. I was here to check on you..." Allen trailed off, and Komui recognized his gaze on her.

"NOOOOO!" Komui wailed in despair.

"Shut up, Komui-nii!" Suri scolded her obnoxious brother. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

Komui pondered for a minute. "They should have been next to your bed, but maybe not..." Suri looked at him murderously.

"I loved those clothes, you know." Suri's eyes lit up with wrath. Allen stuck closer to the shadows in the room.

"W-wait," Komui added nervously. "They may be in the next room over. I'll send someone to get them for you!" Komui backed up, careful not to knock over any books and poked his head out. "L-Lavi! Can you do me a favor," he called out into the halls.

"What is it, Komui," responded a male voice, slightly annoyed.

"Ummm... C-can you grab Suri's clothes from the next room over?" Komui asked as nice as possible.

"How will I know if it's his?" Lavi asked from the room he was asked to go to.

"Umm... There Wil be a corset, a black shirt, a holster with a gun in it, thigh-highs, and an exorcist coat." Komui listed off, ticking his fingers.

"Ah...ha. HA?!" Lavi screamed from the next room. Komui looked in question.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Komui asked innocently. As if he didn't know what Lavi was thinking.

"These are... There's no doubt about it..." Lavi ran over to Komui, clothes in hand, looking at the new face behind him. "STRIKE!"

"-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Suri screamed out in surprise. "Shut the fuck up, asshole" She really didn't have the patience for loudness right now.

"Hey, there, sexy. Suri-chan, right?" Lavi started hitting on her.

She only looked in disapproval. "For you, you can drop the '-chan', as well as the act, Bookman."

Lavi's face fell, but before he could retort, Komui had stepped in. "Anyways, a couple members of the Bookman clan will be helping us since we have found that they were Accommodators, they will be helping us." Komui explained, diffusing any confrontation.

Suri heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. That was out of place." Suri bowed at ninety degrees before standing upright again to receive her clothes. "Thanks for bringing these." She turned away from him to hide in her book fortress to change.

Lavi dropped his arms and stood awkwardly. "Ye-yeah. Same here-"

"BUT," Suri cut in, "if you dare hurt my friends, no, my family..." Suri crawled out of her space and walked up to him to glare into his eye, "I swear I will tear you apart limb from limb. Got it?"

Lavi gulped and held her gaze. Not many people can strike fear into him, much less a girl. "Yes ma'am," Lavi responded in all seriousness.

Suri's hard façade dropped in an instant. She smiled at him. "Good! Now, we can be comrades." Suri stuck her hand out.

Lavi was shell-shocked by the complete one-eighty of her personality, but soon recovered due to his extraordinary acting ability. "Yeah! Same here," Lavi said, taking her hand.

To Lavi, Suri has surely created an impact. He never thought someone could see through him just like an open book. It made him just how much she really knew about him. Also, her aura. That bloodlust invoked so much fear into him, it made his blood run cold. He hasn't felt that kind of fear in a long time, but her aura afterwards... her genuine smile... It made him happy. Truly happy. Just who was this girl?

Allen, sensing the decrease of hostility in the air, sat down on the chair next to Lenalee's bed. "What are the Noah Family?" Allen asked the people in the room, but mostly Suri.

Suri sighed, closing her eyes. "That is not a past I enjoy discussing, but I can share the bare minimum to you." Suri opened her eyes and her Noah form showed. Lavi stiffened and had his hand on his Innocence. Suri glared at him, golden eyes ablaze. "Don't you think I would have killed you if I had the chance?"

Lavi looked a little ashamed. Wait... Why was he ashamed? "Lavi." Komui called, sternly. "She is our ally and a sister to me. Please don't antagonize her like that." Komui begged. Okay... NOW Lavi felt guilty.

"Thank you, Komui-nii." Suri smiled weakly at him. She changed out of her Noah form. "Now... where shall I start?"

"The beginning." Allen jumped in.

"There are many beginnings, Allen. For example, your beginning, at the Black Order, or _my _beginning with the Noah. So, Allen. Which is it?"

"The beginning for the Noah." Allen asked. Suri nodded.

"The Noah... They live without reason. Without laws. They do what they want. They came for the 'Three Days of Darkness' as mentioned in the bible and they are truly immortal. But they can be killed, though at the general strength of the Black Order exorcists, I would not recommend it. Even Kanda has a very high chance of dying if encountered by one." At those words, everyone else collectively flinched. "You also shouldn't kill them because it is like killing a part of them. The Noah and the human they manifest in are different people. Kill a Noah, the other Noah will feel it as well and they will incur all their wrath on the people who do them harm. Meaning that the people closest to their murderer will also feel their wrath. The Noah always appear at turning points in history, usually changing the outcome."

"So... What now?" Lavi asked in a non-serious tone.

Suri replied seriously. "Well, if the Noah are out making a statement, then something is going to happen, surely. We sit and wait. Komui, you should check for a spike of Akuma's in a certain area and cross-match them with the demographic. All exorcist should be deployed to where demographics have decreased in two years. That should be enough. For now, of course. Only until we know their motive."

"Yes. We'll get right on that. You've been a big help as always, Suri." Komui sighed.

"No. This is the least I can do for the exorcists. Anyways, I understand that we aren't going home yet?" Suri questioned.

"Yes. After Allen's eye heals right up, you have a mission northwest from here. Scandinavia." Komui handed Lavi, Suri, and Allen a Black Order file folder containing the briefing for their mission.

Lavi sighed. "Aww~. All this talk is making me dreary. Wanna take a walk with me? Suri? Allen?"

"...Sure..." Allen said hesitantly.

"I'll come with. Sakura wants to explore the town." Suri said expressionlessly.

"Oh! Where is she anyways?" Allen asked.

"She's been here the entire time, idiot." Suri knocked him on the head. She pointed to the fancy hair stick that held her tresses together. It had wires with sakura flowers hanging from the dull end, between the flowers were valuable powder pink gems. The stick itself was white and cylindrical.

"What else can she do?" Lavi poked at her. Suri slapped his hand away angrily.

"Don't do that to her. As for what she can do... she can change to any weapon at will. But it's not like she doesn't have one of her own." Suri added the last part contemptuously.

"I-is that so? Sorry, Sakura." Lavi said, feeling ridiculous talking to a chopstick.

"She said it's fine, but I'm not so forgiving." Suri glared at him. She walked out first, followed by Allen. Lavi sweatdropped and followed them.

Behind them, Bookman signed. "That idiot."

* * *

"This is much more refreshing, isn't it?" Lavi stretched and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah! This is a LOT better than staying in bed. It was so stuffy in there too." Suri breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Allen smiled at her in a peculiar way and Lavi instantly caught on.

"Allen!" Lavi attracted his attention and pushed him towards Suri.

"KYAA~" Suri screamed. She was pushed down to the ground by Allen and he hovered over her, blushing red. Suri's also went red to her ears. Lavi watched in amusement. Seeing Suri flushed like that scared him. He realized that he was blushing so he immediately stood up.

"I'll go on first!" Allen said, walking away quickly. Lavi laughed aloud and went to help Suri stand. She was still on the floor in the same position. "Hey~! Suri? Are you alright-"

He was cut off when he saw her face. Now he understood why Allen walked away so fast.

"What an erotic face you're makin' down there." Lavi said, holding out his hand. Suri glared, face even redder than before, if that was possible, but she took the help regardless. It made him wonder what she was thinking at that time.

She drew a shakey breath before speaking. "I'm fine. I was just a little bewildered." Suri put her palm to her forehead. Within a second, her face evened and there wasn't a trace that she was ever knocked down in the first place. "Shall we go?" Suri looked at him with a well-hidden false smile.

"Then do you wanna play twenty questions?" Lavi asked, curious to know more about the girl.

* * *

Allen walked though the crowds of people with his hood up, still red from the thing that just happened. He forced himself to clear his mind. A crowd came straight at him in masks and his pulse raced. What was this feeling? Was he scared?! There should be no way that he would be scared of the people he was trying to protect...right? What's going on?

"Hello, sir. Would you like to buy some of my flowers? They smell really good~!" a little girl said. Allen was snapped out of his reverie.

"H-huh?" Allen turned his attention on her. "Ummm... I'm fine thanks."

"Please~? Exorcist?!" the little girl's face contorted. Her face became grey and half of her face was in the shape of an Akuma's gun. Allen gasped and stepped back, too slow to do anything. Here was a gunshot near where he was and the girl in front of him exploded. Flower petals scattered everywhere and in the distance was Suri still holding her gun with a smoking barrel. Lavi had jumped to his aid. An Akuma appeared on the roof in front of them. Lavi's hammer grew thousands times larger than its original form. The Akuma threw a large metal ball at them and Lavi hit a home run, then smashed the it.

With The Akuma defeated, Lavi finally spoke. "Yo, Allen! You've made a mess dead center of the city. It's to crowded to fight. Lets say we take the fight elsewhere, hmm?" Suri came dashing in just as Lavi willed the hammer to extend. They left the place in complete disarray and landed in a forest not too far from town.

Lavi sighed from the running/fleeing they had to do. "What happened back there?" Lavi asked.

"I.." Allen couldn't explain it.

"You were scared weren't you?" Lavi stated aloud. Allen's eye widened.

"How..?"

"Not everyone has a convenient eye that can tell Akuma from human, you know." Lavi stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Suri nodded in agreement.

"I thought Cross had taught you this. Or did you just not remember?" Suri asked, gravely. Allen gasped when he remembered his master's words.

_Cross attracted the attention of many of the women he had passed and everyone had parted way for him wherever he walked. Young Allen had complained about his master's flashy coated. It might attract to many Akuma. Cross ignored him. When cross had gone out at night to stroll on the pier, all the Akuma that had heard her was here, or saw him that day, came for his head._

_"Listen, brat," Cross said, "not everyone has an eye that can tell the difference between Akumas from humans. We wear this cost to attract the Akuma, so that whoever approaches you, human or not, are ALL suspects. Get it, stupid apprentice?"_

Allen had shoved that memory away, since he didn't think that he would need that information. Until now.

"There they are! Those were the people causing the destruction in town!" a civilian called to the three police officers in front of the group.

"Hey! You three! Come with us!" The first officer told them. Suri 'hmph'ed while Lavi just looked laidback and Allen tried explaining to them. The officer pulled a gun and pointed it to his head and Lavi used The tip of his hammer to push it away from Allen's head.

"Woah there, cowboy." Lavi said. Suri shot at the policeman before he could react. The other police officers morphed, as well as a few of the citizens. The innocent screamed and ran away. All the Akuma released hails of bullets. Allen used his hand to shield them. Lavi smashed some Akuma as Suri just continued shooting. The last of them were gone, or so they thought, until an Akuma dressed as a wolf dragged a little girl in a witch costume with it towards the exorcists.

"Kyaaa! Help me!" the little girl screamed.

"Put her down!" Allen demanded. Suri yawned and stretched. She was too lazy to do anything anyways, and this might serve as a lesson to Allen. He shot his gun-morphed arm, just barely missing the girl.

"Oh, thank you!" she stumbled towards Allen. She hugged him and they both sank to the ground. "Thank you...exorcist!" The girl brandished a knife to Allen's back. His face was solemn.

"Too slow." Allen used his arm and shot it in the stomach. She fell and he stood up, looking around. The white, snow-covered meadow that they were in caught a little on fire.

"Now look what you did. You could have when more eloquent in your hunt." Suri said, laying on the cold ground.

"Ahaha~! Well, you shouldn't sleep on the ground" Lavi lectured. Suri exhaled and saw the fog rise until They disappeared from sight.

"I like to lay down as it snows." Suri said. Lavi looked at her in question until Allen gasped.

"Look! Its snowing!" Allen pointed to the sky and ran around. Lavi was surprised once again, but he decided to ignore it, storing the information for later. "OOF!" Allen exclaimed as he faceplates in the ground. Suri propped herself up and stared and Lavi sweatdropped. A moment later, they broke into smiles, then into laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Oh my gawd, it's done. This was slightly longer, but I'm sure you won't mind the length. Right? Anyways, working on Monochrome Carnival for a while, so I'll see you in a couple weeks. Hopefully less. Review, criticize, etc. and thanks for reading!**


	14. Cat's Eye

The train's whistle blew loudly and Allen, Lavi, and Kanda stepped out. It was freezing cold. The wind whipped to and fro, and to top it off, there was a blizzard, meaning that it was also snowing hard. Thank God that Timcanpy was in his pocket. Cross would have given him hell if he lost the little golem.

"It's a pleasure, Mister Walker. I am Finder Michael." a man with a tan coat and a box-like contraption said.

"Likewise." Allen responded. Michael brought their stuff into the station. Kanda turned away and walked out, into the blizzard. Allen noticed this and called out over the sound of the storm. "Where are you going?!"

"We don't have time to dwadle. You and the others cam go build snowmen or something." Kanda replied in a snarky tone.

"I'm going too!" Allen yelled. Behind him, Lavi and Bookman watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Lavi, Allen, Bookman, and Michael trudged through all the snow, breathing heavily. Kanda was somehow fine, though.

"Uggh! I...can't...even...finish...my sentence...in one...breath!" Lavi loudly complained as he fell to the ground.

Kanda stopped and held the hilt of his katana. "Wait," he said. It was a mid-aged man and a young girl, laying in the snow.

"What are they doing here?" Lavi mused as he got up. Allen pulled the man into an upright position as Lavi held the girl close.

"Are you guys okay?" Allen called, looking for a response.

"Oi! Hang in there!" Lavi said.

The girl in Lavi's arms groaned. "My father..."

"He seems to be fine." Allen told her.

"It's best if we get you to shelter first." Lavi stated.

"There is an inn not far from here..." the girl responded.

"Then we will take you there." Allen promised her.

Scoffing, Kanda walked ahead. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?!" Allen asked in urgency.

"Ahead. It's not like we're here to play 'friends' with everyone we meet." Kanda answered in disdain. Allen wanted to go with him, but remembered the civilians.

"Allen. We have to take them to safety first." Lavi scolded him. Allen nodded. Kanda is strong enough to take care of himself, but for now, they had people save.

The finder led the way to the inn the girl had spoke about. Allen had little trouble carrying the man on his back. He definitely done much worse tasks during his time with Master Cross, anyways. Lavi had more difficulty than Allen who had a man...twice the weight...on his back...

When they had FINALLY made it to the inn, the fireplace was lit, making the room was cozy. Allen And Lavi set the hypothemiacs down in front of it. Lavi sat down in near the fire, as well as Bookman.

"I'm going to go find Kanda." Allen announced, but was quickly halted by Michael.

"No, Mister Walker. You should stay here. I will look for Mister Kanda." Allen looked as if he was about to retort, but was cut off from anything he was about to say when Michael raised his hand. "I'll be back soon," he said before walking out into the blizzard.

* * *

Kanda was alone, fighting against the storm, through the white, snowy forest. He was nearly blinded, but he could tell from the way the wind was blowing, that it was most likely coming from the Innocence. What else _could _it be? He definitely didn't want to wait and find out. He ssuddenly came to a halt. He saw a meadow. Although, that wasn't what had caught his attention. It was the fact that _that_ particular spot didn't seem to be affected by the blizzard. He approached it with caution. When he came close to it, he saw long red hair and an exorcist coat. Or at least he thought he did. He could barely see anything in the storm. _Suri,_ was the first thing to come to mind, but it couldn't be...could it?

As he walked closer and closer, still struggling against the harsh wind, until it suddenly stopped. The meadow was cut off from the blizzard, though it was still raging outside of the space. Inside, it was warmer, and gently snowing. The flakes piled slowly in contrast to what went on outside. He could see the center of the meadow clearly now.

"Suri..." Kanda walked towards the figure. He stopped and kneeled to brush the snow off of her face. It _was _her!

"Hmm?" Suri roused and looked up. The flakes dusted her thick eyelashes and hair in the most serene way. She sat up and saw him. "Yuttan..." she started, until the memories of how she ended up here came back. "So, you're on this mission too?"

Kanda nodded stoically at her soft voice. "What were you doing out here?" Kanda chastised her for laying in the snow. Even if it was a little warmer than the blizzard, it was still cold.

"I'm tired, Yuttan. I was merely resting." Suri knew that he would understand. After all, she never kept much from him.

"Is that so... Do you want me to take you back to the inn?" Kanda began to pick her up bridal style, regardless of her answer.

"You're so kind to me, Yuttan." Suri put her arms around him, snuggling into the crook of his neck. "Good night."

Kanda gave a small, genuine smile. "Is that so..."

"...nda! Mister Kanda!" A voice shouted. Said person turned to look at the Finder that trudged up to him. "Mister Kanda! I finally found you. Please come,with me back to the inn. Mister Allen and the Bookmans are waiting for you there."

Kanda saw the approaching form and walked out of the meadow, expecting the blizzard to hit them at full force, but it never came. The protection from the storm seemed to follow them, though that didn't help against the deep snow. As soon as he thought that, the snow became miraculously shallower to the point where he could walk with ease. Michael also walked under the so-called "safety umbrella". Kanda noticed Suri's breath become increasingly labored. He realized that the reason why it was easy to travel was because of Suri, and his steps became hurried.

* * *

Knda had stepped across the threshold of the inn.

Allen instantly turned from his pacing. The first thing he noticed was the fact that Michael had brought Kanda back like he had promised, but not a moment later, he recognized the fiery red hair that had been burned into his mind, in Kanda's arms.

"Suri-kun!" Allen rushed to Kanda's side to check on her, until Kanda pushed him away.

"Back off, Beansprout!" Kanda snapped at him. Allen did a double-take from the harshness of Kanda's voice, doing as he was ordered. He placed the girl in front of the blazing fireplace. Suri, still unconscious, dropped the barrier she put up around them, feeling that she was safe.

"What happened to her?" Allen asked in what seemed like curiosity. Allen's said curiosity pissed Kanda off. She wasn't a science project.

"That's none of _your _concern, damn beansprout." Kanda spat viciously.

"She's my friend. Of course, it would concern me!" Allen snapped back.

"Guy, guys~. Calm down," Lavi began, trying to diffuse the somewhat tense situation.

"This doesn't concern you! /Please stay out of this!" The two of them directed their frustrations at him. Lavi sweatdropped. _Who is this girl that could get them, our two potentially strongest fighters, to bicker in such a...an adept way,_ Lavi marveled.

"Please...stop fighting." Suri tried to push herself off the floor. Kanda swiftly, and fluidly moved to her side and supported her. "Thank you," Suri said to him, genuinely. Kanda's eyes softened and her nodded. She was pale, even next to the bright fire. Lavi saw this and internally gasped. So that's why Kanda was so wound up. "I'm weak. I'm not as strong as I used to be," Suri explained. Lavi and Bookman, who had been in the shadows, listened closely, documenting the information for later.

"What do you mean," asked a worried Allen. Kanda stiffened for a moment, then relaxed when Suri grabbed his forearm in reassurance.

"Those five years I have been gone was not to hunt Akuma alone. It was to protect the Black Order from annihilation when the other Noah began to pick up on my trail. I nearly discarded my Innocence because of that." Suri paused for a moment, lightly touching her right eye. "It has been a close call. Komui was the one to approve my operation. It was called Operation Cat Eye. The goal was to report my whereabouts unknown and status M.I.A. to temporarily hide me. The only ones who knows about this are Komui, Hevlaska, Kanda, and, somehow, Cross. I was forced to put my Innocence to sleep using a device Komui himself created, and a hefty portion of my own powers of my Noah. It takes a lot to conceal an Innocence, but it takes much more effort to use it one that has happened. I used that opportunity to look for Cross. Still haven't found him yet. As for Heaven and Earth, they are pretty low caliber Innocence, so they don't emit enough energy to be tracked, although it has gotten stronger since Sakura came." Suri sighed once she was done with the explanation.

Allen looked at her in surprise, but the Bookmans looked at her with analytical eyes. Lavi at least had the decency to _look_ surprised. Kanda closed his eyes to the memory when she had left that note on his nightstand and finding out about it once he had roused. He shoved it away back into the depths of his mind.

"And you were alone for all those five years?" Allen asked incredulously.

"I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, Yuttan. I never wanted to leave, but I had to. I had to keep you safe, and keeping you alive is something I will not apologize for." Suri squeezed her eyes shut, keeping her tears from falling. She has to stay strong. It was the start of a war, after all. Kanda looked at her. The girl who was like an older sister to her, looked as small and tiny as ever. He felt the need to protect her, to hug her, and to never let her go. But of course, his face didn't show an ounce of emotion.

"It okay now. You're back, and that's all that matters." Kanda said, embracing her while also trying to convince himself that it was alright.

* * *

Suri got out of the warm bath she had drawn for herself after Kanda had helped her walk up the stairs and to a room she rented. She definitely felt much better now, but she was still weak. Road already knows that Suri was with the Back Order. No doubt the Earl already knows. She made her way to the other side of the bathroom where the mirror had been. She stared into it and focused on her right eye. Her Innocence, the Seer, had stared back at her. She shifted and small mechanic veins could be seen in it. She used her thumb and index finger to squeeze out the device from her eye. It was a clear, round, domed piece of glass that fit her eye perfectly. She looked at it with disdain and crushed it with her hand. She immediately felt the effects of it and her Noah powers grew, but her eye was sore, like it's power was growing as well. A few pigments in her right eye began to change color. Suri shrugged it off and went to dry herself then change.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how long has it been? A couple weeks? Sorry it's taken so long. I got a little lazy. I just want you guys to know that I really, I mean REALLY, appreciate you guys supporting the story. I know that this chapter might be shit to you, but I tried. It's a LOT of reading in this chapter, so good luck. As always, enjoy, review, criticize, or whatever you want.**


	15. End of the Snowstorm

**A/N: Next Chapter! WHOOT! Yeah okay. I'll be busy... And I know that this chapter is looooong overdue. I promised a week but it happened to be two... and a half... Anyways, if you like ****_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_****, then I also wrote a fic about that series. Check it out if you want, cuz I don't know how many of you have checked my profile, so feel free! Before you question the order of the episode or occurrences in the chapter, I'm contorting it a little.  
**

* * *

Suri went downstairs after putting on her clothes, only to see that Lavi and Allen were gone, along with the two strangers. She shrugged it off and went to the dining room for some food. Upon entering, she sees that Kanda was sitting at the table with his legs and arms crossed.

"Kanda?" Suri walked in, nudging the sleeping man.

"What?" He asked, eyes still closed. So he wasn't sleeping... Even so, she could still tell that he was tired.

"Go lay on my bed. You need rest." Suri told him. It wasn't a request, it was a demand, and Kanda knew that best of all.

"I can rest when the mission is finished." he replied, stoically.

"You won't work well enough if you're tired." the red-head sighed. That was code for "no more of your bullshit, so go. Now."

Kanda looked at her sternly, but just as always, he couldn't help but follow. "Take care." he said, not looking at her. That was his code for "go eat. And stay warm, also, don't go outside without me."

"Of course." Suri smiled, nostalgically.

* * *

It was dark and the group (Allen, Lavi, and the two strangers), was sitting in a ditch, looking for the Innocence. They were silent an it was tense. Allen wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut, afraid of saying something out of place. Unfortunately, Lavi was more shameless than Allen.

"Why are you looking for the Leaf of Revival?"

The man, Jacob, snapped his head up to glare at him. "You wouldn't understand." He sighed, but reluctantly told the story anyways. After finishing the story, Allen watched him with scrutinizing eyes. He had to say something.

"So you're neglecting your own daughter, who is alive?! And for what?! To bring back your dead son?!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Jacob yelled at Allen.

"I understand that you have a daughter that loves you, and who is still alive!"

"Father...please..." the little girl, Elda, said.

"Calm down, Allen." Lavi chided.

"Let's go to sleep, father. For tomorrow." she interjected, timidly.

"We should do the same, Allen." Lavi was dark, late, and he was tired. This futile bickering could wait till tomorrow, _after_ they sleep.

* * *

It was dark at the inn, and Sakura had once again changed forms and into a human. Suri was sitting comfortably with her legs stretched out while Sakura slept with her head on her lap in front of the fireplace. Suri hummed a tune and petted Sakura's hair tenderly. It was dark out and the storm had temporarily stopped. Kanda had finally woken up and stepped down the stairs.

"Who's she?" Kanda asked from the foot of the stairs.

"My Innocence-" she replied, undeterred from her position.

"What?" he exclaimed softly, in surprise. Never has he ever seen Innocence in the form of another human being.

"And my daughter." she finished, slightly annoyed at his outburst.

"What?!" Kanda exclaimed even louder this time, even more surprised than before.

"Shh!" Suri scolded him with her index finger to her lips. Sakura stirred her mother's lap, feeling her annoyance.

"Mama? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. She saw the man standing at the foot of the stairs. "Mama? Who is he?" Sakura pointed to Kanda while acutely rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura, it's rude to point." Suri chided. "That is Kanda. He is a very close friend to me."

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed. She stood up quickly and rushed to meet the now amused man, and bowed. "I am so sorry for being rude! My name is Sakura!" she said quickly, wasting no time.

"Hn." Kanda looked down at her bowing form. Suri looked intensely at him, asking him to be nice. Kanda sighed. "It's fine. So your name is Sakura."

She straightened up and beamed at Kanda. "Yup!" she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Who gave you that name?" he asked softly, kneeling to her match her height.

"Mama did!" The smile never left her face and Kanda smirked at that. She was unbelievably like Suri.

"Really?" Kanda looked over to Suri. She blushed and her head was down.

Kanda picked up Sakura, who laughed in delight, and held her in his arms. Suri smiled warmly as he walked over to her. Kanda's face became serious, and Suri studied it for a moment before understanding his...not-worry...

"We should go." Suri said smiling a little. She took Sakura out of his arms and moved to the coat rack to dress for the cold. Once dressed, they filed out the door towards where the last party had gone. Kanda went first with Suri taking up the back, leaving Sakura in the middle. At this time, the sun just barely peaked out from the horizon.

* * *

As the day went on, it got substantially warmer. Allen and Lavi we're looking for Jacob and Elda. Apparently, they left in the middle of the night. They should be heading back now, but they were probably a little lost. Just maybe.

"Allen~! Where are they?!" Lavi complained. He trudged behind Allen, dragging his feet through the snow.

"If you keep walking like that, you'll only be more tired." Allen called out sarcastically. Lavi groaned in annoyance, pain, and defeat. To boost his spirits, he had apparently found a way to entertain himself.

"So, Allen..." he began, "what do you think about Suri?"

He heard Allen choke. "What?!" he squawked. Lavi laughed as Allen regained his composure. "Why do you want to know?" Allen asked accusingly.

"No reason~!" Lavi replied in a sing-song-y voice.

"Well, if you must know..."

* * *

"Kanda...are we lost?" Suri asked.

"I thought we were following you..." Kanda said.

"Wha-?! No!" Suri snapped indignantly.

"You're the one with the magic eye!" Kanda retorted.

"Not for Innocence!" she half-whined.

"Che."

"... DON'T 'CHE' ME!" Suri scolded harshly. Sakura sweatdropped asset the situation.

Kanda was cut off from whatever he was about to say when he heard a a distant, air-piercing scream. The three looked at each other and ran its to the direction out can from.

* * *

Allen and Lavi knew that Jacob and Elda were in trouble once they had heard the scream. It wasn't far off, and they pursued the source of the cacophony. Once they had reached them, the two civilians were unconscious on the ground. The three Akumas that were present looked at the intruders.

"Oh look. The exorcists have finally arrived." the female level two Akuma said with a monotone. The other two male Akumas chuckled in agreement.

"What have you done?!" Allen demanded.

"Oh, they're just sleeping. Though I wish I could say the same for you adorable faces. I have my orders~." the female Akuma said.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed. The Akuma began to shoot ice. Allen and Lavi jumped opposite ways, dodging the attack.

Lavi used his fire seal while Allen used the gun form of his arm to attack. The Akuma dodged, laughing.

"INCOMING!" a voice called from the sky. Everyone looked and saw a flash of red. The figure slammed into the Akuma with much force, it created a crater in the ground. It wailed in pain.

"S-S-S-Suri-kun?!" Allen and Lavi collectively sweatdropped.

"Yo!" she greeted cutely, saluting them. She back flipped off the Akuma she had landed on.

"YOU BITCH-" the female Akuma started, but was cut off with another figure with a rifle. The figure shot the Akuma from above and the recoil bounced her off elegantly before sticking a perfect landing.

"Sakura!" Allen called in surprise laced with relief and...delight? It was short lived as yet another person fell from the sky and landed a blade on the Akuma.

"K-Kanda!" Allen exclaimed.

"Hn." was his only reply. The Akuma screeched.

Seeing that they were duly outnumbered, she decided to retreat.

"You'll pay for this!"

The other Akuma fled after her. Suri and Kanda high-fived each other with a smirk before looking to the clueless duo (being Allen and Lavi). Suri went to pick the girl up as Kanda picked up the older man.

"Now, let's get them to somewhere warm. Can't be that comfortable on the floor." Suri suggested.

* * *

The inn was actually not that far from where the fight was. _I knew we were lost_, Suri thought when they had finally returned.

"Now what?" Allen asked the rhetorical question.

"Okay. Allen, Kanda, you should come with me for the innocence. Michael and the Bookmans can stay here to take care of the 'patients'. You too, Sakura." Suri suggested.

"No. I'm a Bookman. I'll go and Allen can stay here." Lavi retorted.

"So you can keep an eye on both events, is that it? That's fine. Allen shall stay here then." Suri exuded authority and charisma, so no one would've been able to complain.

"Um... Me too. Can I go?" Sakura asked with her head down.

"Sakura?" Suri saw how afraid She was to request something of her, afraid to be a burden. "I'd prefer if you stayed here." Suri told her. Sakura looked even more upset than she was before. "But~ I'm willing to make an exception."

Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she gave the largest smile ever.

"Under one condition." Sakura nodded feverently. "You have to stay as a chopstick until I call you."

"Hai!" Sakura mock saluted and took her mother's hand before glowing a soft white color and formed into a beautifully decorated hair stick. Smileing a little, she stuck it where her hair and braids were tied behind her head.

"I'll be sure to watch over them. Take care." Allen said as Michael bowed slightly in respect.

"Yeah. I'm going to have some fun today." Suri said deviously. Kanda had donned a smirk on his face while Lavi smiled goofily before following her out the door.

* * *

It had been five miles out and Suri was _still_ energetic. _Where does she get all this energy_, Lavi thought. Kanda was also conversing with Suri naturally, unlike his quiet, stoic self. Lavi watched the exchanges between them like a hawk. Like a concerned, annoyed, neglected hawk.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Lavi asked obnoxiously. Suri's ears perked irritably. Kanda also diverted his attention to Lavi.

"What do you mean?" Suri questioned.

"That's because it's like you two are together or something!" he whined. Kanda choked a strained "what" and Suri just gritted her teeth together in embarrassment. Needless to say, Suri blushed madly, but Kanda was dusted the slightest shade of pink.

"Lavi! Now that's quite enough from you!" Suri fumed at him. "I know you have been harassing my comrades about my love life, or lack thereof. I want you to quit it!" Suri reprimanded the red-head harshly. Lavi quickly shut his trap.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said with his head hanging. Suri knew that she might've been too harsh, but discipline must be established. Kanda gaped at her actions, but did not comment on it.

"Hn." Suri remarked.

* * *

It took another hour before that had reached a cave where the weather had stopped changing. It was sunny out, but it wasn't sweltering. Inside the cave was a large, plain tree that seemed to be glowing in the icy-layered cave. Lavi was the first to approach the tree, but a harsh wind knocked him off his feet.

"What was that!" Suri exclaimed and helped Lavi off his feet. She wasn't so bitter towards him to leave him on the floor.

"Finally I have found it!" Jacob declared as he entered the cave.

"No, stay back!" Suri warned, but it was too late. The man had already been blown away by the wind that came more violently than before. His back hit the icy walls of the cave, and he was instantly knocked out.

It was Kanda's turn to try. Suri let him be, knowing that if anyone were to succeed, it would be Kanda.

(A/N: Skip dramaticness, assuming you have all watched the anime.)

It wasn't before long that Kanda had finally cut down the tree. Jacob had just woken up in time to see the carnage with eyes wide in horror. The leaves had turned brown and the tree had been cut clean through. Seeing the innocence where the tree had been sliced, Lavi and Suri deduced that it was safe to approach. Kanda picked it up and handed it to Suri. She closed her eyes and peered into it with the mind's eye.

"Give it to me." Jacob stated, having already crossed the space between the wall and the trunk of the tree. Suri stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"This Innocence does not belong to you."

"Give it to me!" he yelled, becoming more forceful. Kanda stepped between the two and pointed his sword at the man.

"Hands off." Kanda threatened. Jacob grabbed Kanda's jacket with both hands.

"Out of my way!" he ordered. "I need it to bring back my son!" Kanda scrunched his eyebrows and shoved him to the floor.

"You're mistaken. The Innocence is not the Leaf of Revival. It can't bring back your son." Suri said, finally opening her eyes. She stepped between the men and looked down at Jacob. "I'm sorry, but please give up on it." She caressed the Innocence in her hands. The man grunted, looking down on the cold, leafy floor.

"She's right." Lavi said, approaching him. "We don't know how it happened, but the Innocence imbedded itself in this tree and made its leaves shine. Many people came here to steal the leaves, believing the legend, so to protect the tree, the Innocence created the blizzards and hot winds. In the end, it couldn't protect the tr The ee." Lavi explained.

"Let's go." Kanda said, already headed towards the exit with Suri and Lavi in tow.

Once they had reached the outside world, they were relieved. They had finally had the Inocence in their possession.

"Finally, no abnormal weather!" Lavi laughed aloud.

Suri noticed a presence with her eye and Kanda sensed a killing intent from the ground.

"Stay back!" Kanda warned.

"Let us take care of this." Lavi chimed in. Suri also assumed a battle stance with the raw Innocence cradled in her arms. The Akuma popped up from the snow and laughed evilly. It was the same trio of Akuma from earlier that day.

"You won't lay a finger in the Innocence!" Kanda declared.

"We'll see about that!" it said as it started shooting snow from its chest. The other Akuma laughed and followed her example, attacking them. The three exorcists jumped up and landed away from the attack.

"I'll take the Akuma on the left." Kanda announced.

"Roger!" Lavi said as he went for the one on the right.

Both Akuma were easily knocked out. The female Akuma ground her teeth in dismay. Thinking of a plan she quickly absorbed the other Akumas parts.

"What are you doing?!" one of the fallen Akuma cried.

"Shut up! This is what we need to win!" the alpha Akuma replied. It began to reform into a larger and seemingly more powerful weapon.

"This Akuma is even more unforgiving than you are, Yuu." Lavi commented, and for once, Kanda had to agree. Sacrificing its own comrades only to defeat the enemy. Even he wouldn't sacrifice his - dare he say- _friends' _lives.

Becoming even stronger, the Akuma blew the powdery snow on them, effectively knocking Kanda, Lavi, and Suri down. Jacob, who had been hiding behind a nearby tree all along, grabbed Kanda by the arms and demanded the innocence from him.

"You fool!" Seeing that the exorcists were distracted by the sudden turn of events, the Akuma created a cold breeze and freezed their legs, disabling their movements. Coincidentally looking up, something caught his eye. It was a golden Golem! '_The Beansprout's Golem!'_ Kanda thought. Looking at Suri, he knew that she had seen it too.

The Akuma was about to attack when long, glowing, yellow spike shot towards the Akuma. It dodged just in time, but it gave Allen just enough time to reach the trio of exorcist.

"Hey! Beansprout! Shoot at my feet!" Kanda yelled at him.

"What?!"

"Just do it!" Allen complied after that. The spikes broke the ice, freeing Kanda from his restraints.

"Us too!" Lavi hollered. Suri quickly pocketed the Innocence before brandishing her twin pistols.

After being freed, they shared a meaningful look. Kanda and Lavi rushed at the Akuma as Allen and During provided backup. The Akuma desperately shot icicles at them, but it was for naught. They attacked all at once and finally, the Akuma was destroyed.

"Father!" The old man grunted. "Father!"

"Elda!" Jacob grunted in surprise. She ran up to her father.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry. It's my fault that Brother perished in that fire!" Elda remembered that fateful day.

It was cold and dark, but the fire had burned bright enough to light the sky. Elda and her parents had made it outside physically unscathed. Unfortunately, Elda's brother had been paralyzed from the waist down and was confined to a wheelchair. It had tipped over in the scuffle and he wasn't strong enough move. With the last of his strength he had asked them to leave him. Jacob had steeled himself to save his son, but it was too late. Elda had pulled her father away from the collapsing threshold. After that, her mother had fell ill from the shock. Ever since then, Jacob had been searching for the Leaf of Revival.

"Don't you see now?" Allen stepped forward. "You set your sights on the Leaf of Revival to bring back your son and acted as if it were Elda who perished in the fire."

Jacob gasped a little in realization. "Elda." he said before embracing his daughter. "I'm sorry."

"No father. I understand why you did what you did."

Both father and daughter stood there for a while crying. Kanda had slipped away from the group. Suri saw this and went after him.

"So you're leaving." It wasn't a question.

Kanda grunted affimatively. "And so are you." Also wasn't a question.

Suri nodded once. She brought the Innocence out of her pocket and handed it to Kanda. There were no words, but they understood each other perfectly as they stared into each other's eyes. Kanda would definitely miss her and she promised the would meet again soon.

* * *

"I'm going after the Innocence." A voice said from atop a nearby tree. It was a stocky, muscular man with the telltale gray skim with a black stigmata across his forehead.

"Lero?" A pink umbrella looked questioningly at him. The man began to create raw dark energy around his body. The umbrella screamed in pain.

"Give him back, Skin." a little girl's voice interrupted. "I've just been _so_ bored not having him around. You'll give him back won't you?"

"You can have the stupid umbrella." the Noah said, tossing it to the little girl, Road. "I'm going after it."

"No you're not~! Millenie's orders~!" she said in a sing-song voice. The stocky Noah grunted and stared at the girl until they had both vanished.

* * *

At the station, Allen and Labor had already said their goodbyes, but Suri had remained silent. She had her own strife to handle: Kanda. He was no longer the bratty kid she knew before —no longer just a friend. Then what would he be in her life? '_I should just sleep on it_', Suri thought.

"Suri!" A voice had just snapped her out of her reverie.

"What?"

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! What's wrong?" Allen showed genuine worry on his face.

"Yup!" Lavi chimed in. "You should've heard all the things he called you!"

"Shut up!" Allen hissed while turning pink in embarrassment.

"So?" Suri sighed, fire worried about the intrusion rather than the names she was called.

"Are you going back to HQ with us?"

"Nope. Sorry." Suri stood up, gathering her things. "I happened to have another mission. A stealth mission." she smiled. She loved those. Especially the part where people don't even realize what's happening.

"Oh. Okay." Allen tried hiding his disappointment, but some of it slipped.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition~!"

Suri walked off the train and waved to them. Allen and Lavi waved back as Bookmark just bowed a little.

* * *

In the way back to the Black Order, Allen and the Finder, Michael, had fallen asleep. The only ones awake were the Bookmans. Lavi had just finished drawing on Michael's and Allen's faces.

"What do you think of Allen Walker?" Bookman asked his disciple.

"He seems normal, but he definitely has a long and arduous journey ahead of him."

"And of Suri Blackwell?"

"She's not as strong as they say. For the most part, she seems like your normal, everyday girl— is what I want to say." Lavi said, leaning back in his seat with hands behind his head. "I can't figure her out. She's just the epitome of mystery."

"Is that so."

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Was that a super awkward ending or what? Okay, so facts:**

**-A hair stick is a chopstick if you didn't know.**

**-Suri _is _overpowered. She just chooses not to do anything. The bitch.**

**-I've settled on the KandaxOC pair. The other pairs... I'm still debating.**

**-This chapter happened to be longer than anticipated.**

**-This was a difficult chapter to write. VERY difficult.**

**-You are always free to leave a review and give your support. **


	16. Being a Little Bitch

**A/N: Sorry for the late update last time. It was more writer's block and laziness mixed together and I was reading a lot of other fics for inspiration, so there's that. What's more is that I think I've made up my minds for the pairings! YAY! Okay, before you demand what they are, I am going to say that Kanda and Suri is getting together, just in case you haven't seen that note last chapter. Also, Sakura is getting together with someone. I'll let you, the readers decide who it might be. All you have to do is leave a review! On with the story!**

* * *

It has already been a whole week since the last mission and Allen needed some distraction. Lavi, thankfully, was gone, and Suri was sent on another back-to-back mission, but Lenalee was the only other close friend he had at the Black Order... Okay, define "close". It wasn't the same after that argument and he had no idea how to even begin to apologize.

He had been on his way back from the cafeteria when Reever had told him to report to Komui's office. Surprisingly, Komui had been awake when he got there.

"Allen. It's nice to see you." Komui exhaled before going on. By this time, Allen was curious as hell. _Komui_ was actually _awake_. "Kanda has been missing for the past few days. We've lost contact with him as well as the Finders with him at the time."

"Kanda is missing?"

"I believe so. Last we heard from him, there were many Akuma around that area, and that's why I'm sending you to look for him. He was last heard from here, near Rome." Komui pointed to the large map placed behind him. Allen's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before nodding. He took the file folder presented to him before leaving the room.

He boarded the gondola/canoe with his things, but was halted when Lenalee had boarded as well.

"Lenalee, you're coming too?" Allen asked, but she kept her lips sealed. He sweatdropped before asking the Finder to row them out.

It wasn't until they had finally reached the train station that Allen had found the guts to talk to her.

"Ummm...Lenalee! I sincerely apologize!" Allen bowed a whole ninety degrees after setting down their satchels. Everyone in the nearby vicinity turned their heads to see.

Lenalee on the other hand, refused to look at him. After a moment, she walked in front of him. Just as he was about to raise his head, she placed the paper bags of groceries on top of his head. "Not yet!" she said. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Lenalee..."

"I hate it. You think you are any less important? What makes it okay for you to be able to sacrifice your life?! Aren't we friends?! We're supposed to fight together! I hate your eye! All because of that..."

"Lenalee... I'm sorry. Thank you...for saving my life."

"Good! Because that's what I'll keep on doing however many time it takes!" Lenalee then ran into the train. Allen raised his head and swiftly caught the grocery bag as it slid off his head.

"So I guess that means she hasn't forgiven me yet, huh, Tim?" he asked his golem who is flying around his head.

"Come on, Allen! You're going to miss the train!" Lenalee shouted from the entrance of the train.

"C-coming!" Allen held the grocery bag in one arm and grabbed their briefcases in the other hand, and boarded the train.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Many level one Akumas circled around the Roman coliseum, there many more on the ground. In the middle of the coliseum was a large muscular man facing a much more leaner man.

"In the name of Princess Sandra, I will fight you." The muscular man shifted his sword to point at his opponent.

"Mugen, unsheath."

They ran towards each other with their weapons up. As their swords clashed the thunder clapped with them.

* * *

Lenalee and Allen walked into the bustling town, though it was more chaotic than bustling. People were walking around with weapons, mostly guns. Some of them were in groups, but some of them seemed to work alone. One man was nice enough to explain the situation. They were bounty hunters, looking for the man, Vittorio.

It wasn't until a man on a horse charged into town with an announcement. "Anyone looking to recieve the bounty from the Sardini family, meet in the front of their estate at eight tonight!"

The men baceme restless and the night couldn't fall fast enough. Allen and Lenalee also arrived to the estate. Some curry and bread was set onto Allen's plate.

"Allen, are you here just for the food?" Lenalee sweatdropped and turned down the food that was offered to her.

"Well a man's gotta eat! And it is free." He waved his fork a little. That was when Lenalee remembered his Innocence type.

A man in his mid-thirties stepped out onto the balcony facing the crowd. He wore expensive and extravagant clothing to represent his noble title.

"Men," he started, "welcome my estate." Everyone turned to look at the man, gaining undivided attention. "I am here to announce the raise of the bounty money. I am willing to raise the previous amount to twice of what it was." The clamoring began erupting, bit was ultimately silenced. "I am currently engaged to Lady Claudia, giving me the right to the riches of the Sardini and the Paretti families. That is all. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

The cheering and high-spirited clamor erupted within the courtyard. Allen and Lenalee did not stay to listen, rather, they went to see the count– Claudia's father. They appeared in front of the man, coming from the balcony.

"Good evening, sir." Allen announced his presence to him. The man swiveled quickly on his heels, not expecting any more visitors that evening. His eyes wandered to the patch over their hearts.

"You guys are–!"

"We are from the Dark Order. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Just then, the nobleman from earlier had come through the door. "Oh?" he said. "And who might these be?"

"They are from the Dark Order, my son!" the count answered quickly.

"Really? Recruiting such young people. They are of no use to me. Send them away." Viscount Paretti made a waving motion to the two exorcists and the count wrung his hands.

"I disagree, my son. They _were_ sent by the Dark Order, meaning that they should be qualified for the job!"

"We refuse." Allen interrupted sternly. "I can see, now, why Miss Claudia would run away from home. I wouldn't want to be stuck in a home of people like you either."

"Let's go, Allen." Lenalee said, looking angry as well. Allen nodded in agreement and walked out where they had come from (the balcony). The two men that were left gaped at the place they had stood. They were on the third floor!

Allen and Lenalee walked on the main road, to the closest inn. It was dark by now and

Allen sighed heavily. "They were our closest lead. How are we going to search for him now?"

"I suppose we can follow the bounty hunters to the coliseum. We are technically looking for Miss Claudia too, just not for the bounty." Lenalee suggested.

"Then we leave tomorrow morning." Allen smiled.

* * *

Gunfire and cannon rounds from the bounty hunters filled the air. It had become a war zone in a matter of minutes. The Akuma laid waste to the already-worn coliseum. Allen and Lenalee's first priority was the safety of the other men. They forced themselves through the Akuma's line of defence to see the situation inside. The sound of metal clashing replaced the pandemonium, of which had died down when the hunters retreated.

"Kanda!" Allen jumped at the Goliath fighting his comrade.

"You idiot! Stay back!" Kanda barked. Lenalee had already left to look for Claudia.

Allen was taken aback at this outburst. The man, who Allen had identified as Vittorio, took the opportunity and kicked him away. Needless to say, Allen flew back and into the wall. Kanda continued his attack, bit Vittorio left no openings.

"Che. Only if Suri was here." The words slipped out of his mouth from how tired he was. In comparison, Suri was better at swordsmanship than he was, though he would never admit it. His opponent's eyes narrowed a fraction at the name spoken. It went unnoticed, however, as their swords clashed violently. Kanda was significantly slowed due to the exertion of his power.

"You." the Millennium Swordsman said.

"Hah?" Kanda let out the cacophony. His brow furrowed in annoyance.

"What are you to him?" he demanded.

"Him?"

"Suri Blackwell." In any other situation, he would laugh his ass off, but this was not the time.

"None of your business."

* * *

By now, Suri was in Verona, half enjoying the view, and half running her ass off. _I hope I made it in time_, she thought. The Millennium Swordsman that she remembers wouldn't hold back against anyone, her included. She knew that firsthand all those years ago. Of course she would defeat him, but Kanda might not be so lucky.

"Now if I jump this building here..." she muttered to herself.

Bingo. She saw the coliseum from miles away. How could she not? It was the only building in a large field of grass... and were those... debris? Something's definitely going down. _Now, I heard Komui also sent Allen and Lenalee too. I hope they're on site now,_ she thought.

She continued running, even though she was tired from running all that way from the north, around the southern border of Russia. She may be a superhuman, but she was still mortal. Once she reached the wall, she took a deep breath and jumped all the way to the top to scout the situation. Looking down at the fight, it didn't seem good. Kanda was slow and wounded, whereas Vittorio was in mint condition, just as she had expected. She took her guns and jumped to the scene.

* * *

This was most definitely bad for Kanda. He was panting, unable to catch up with his opponent's movements. Just then, the air was disturbed. With this, came long, vermilion hair of which fluttered gracefully in the wind. A second later, he had heard the metals clash against one another.

"Blackwell?!" The Millennium Swordsman gaped at her in utter surprise.

"Yes." she replied. To Vittorio, Suri was a boy, not a girl, and the fact that she was here and hadn't seemed to age a day... "What are you going to do? I know you don't fight women, but I'm not the same."

"Understood." Vittorio said just before they separated. Suri had a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

"Kanda... may I borrow Mugen for a moment?" Kanda looked bewildered before nodding. If it were anyone else, Kanda would rather die before giving up the sword.

"Thanks." Suri took the sword with both hands and closed her fingers. It had rejected her and blood spurt from her hands, but she held on regardless. Not long after, it subsided and bowed to her will. "Mugen, unsheath." she commanded. The navy blue of the sheath came off with the touch of her two fingers and glinted in the sunset, turning the blade a fiery crimson.

Suri landed a strike on her opponent's blade. He blocked it with his jagged Claymore. Their swords grinded against each other, but her strength and speed allowed her to break the deadlock and leave a cut in his throat. Being the Millennium Swordsman for a reason, it closed instantly.

"Innocence, activate: Second Layer!*" A second sword covered in red light was instantly in her hands.

"Idiot! If you do that, his Innocence will definitely react to it!" Kanda shouted. True to his logic, Vittorio's Claymore was bathed in a green light.

"Yes, but you forgot a key factor." Suri replied. "The Innocence will re-absorb its own energy to support its power. Therefore, it drains the power that gives the Swordsman his title of "Millennium", to give power to the Innocence."

"That doesn't mean he's weak." Kanda retorted angrily.

"Let's hope I have more stamina than him."

Vittorio's hair began to lighten and Suri smirked. She was both faster and stronger. She will win. She launched herself forward and executed a downward slash. He parried, but she used he other sword to slash sideways. Once she landed, she back flipped twice only to dash again. Vittorio hadn't reacted fast enough as she jumped and landed a kick to the side of his head. The blow to the head was so strong, it brought him to the ground.

The spectators were stunned, including the hooded figure on the balcony.

The blood-haired girl continued her onslaught of attacks, forcing the opponent to fall back. God knows how long the battle lasted, but the sun had fallen and the moon was up. Just as she was about to execute the fatal blow, the woman from the balcony spoke.

"Vittorio! Please, stop!" Suri stopped her attack as the blade reached his throat, and the man's head snapped up.

"Princess Sandra!" he gasped in surprise. Suri saw the girl, and there was definitely a resemblance. Almost more than just a resemblance.

"I can see why you fought so hard, Vittorio. She really looks like Sandra." The man grunted in agreement. He was on his knees, almost begging the girl to let him live to fight in the princess' name. "It's quite dramatic isn't it. This whole senario in which I'm the villain." She lightly touched the Claymore, reading its will. "This no longer belongs to you," she said after a moment, "but instead, a different girl in need of its power."

"No! Don't hurt him!" The strong voice of the lord's daughter rung out. She then ran to his side and used her own body as a shield between Suri and Vittorio.

Allen, who had been a bystander all this time, finally stepped forward. "Lady Claudia, please understand that you two cannot be together–"

"And why not?!"

"Because you'll only leave him behind when you die." Allen finished. Claudia gasped at this new revelation. "He's already lived so long. Please, let him finally rest, knowing he's completed his job."

Claudia covered her mouth with her hands. The tears ran down her face. Suri raised the sword and severed the hand that was holding the sword. Victoria winced, not at the pain, but at the fact that the sword was the only thing keeping him alive.

"No!" Claudia shouted when she saw what had happened. She supported homeowners he fell back. "Vittorio! No!"

His hair had already turned white and his skin was wrinkled with age.

"My princess... No. Lady Claudia. All this time I have used you to fight in Princess Sandra's name, but I have always wanted you to know before I go."

"No! No! You're not going to die!" Sandra rampantly shook her headland held his good hand in her own.

"I love you, Claudia." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too! I love you too, Vittorio!" she screamed before he left completely. His limbs began to turn to dust before it reached his legs and torso. The one thing left on his face was the slightest of smiles. Seeing this, Claudia was forced to smile through her tears for him. "Goodbye, my love." she said until she held nothing but his ashes. "What should I do now? My lover just died."

"Shut up,_ Lady_ Claudia."

She gasped at the harsh words. "What did you say to me?!"

"Shut up, brat. You don't have time for a fucking pity party. If Vittorio was alive, he would want you to live your life."

"How would you know that?! You are the one to kill him in the first place, so don't act like you understand him better than I!" Claudia stood angrily, ready to attack.

"And that's exactly how I know!" Suri rose her voice. _"I'm_ the one who fought him. _I'm_ the one who saw the determination he possessed to protect you. I saw the way he looked at you. I know he would want you to live, so _live_, goddamn it!"

Claudia had a shocked expression on her face as Suri peered through her eyes and into her soul. She choked a sob before wiping away the tears.

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry for getting out of hand for a moment. It was quite unsightly of me. Now, the fist thing I can do is to face my family." she said as she turned her back to walk out.

"Claudia," Suri halted her before saying, "it's okay to show emotion." Claudia gasped a little before continuing to walk.

Suri held the Claymore in her hand as she released her power over Mugen. Kanda took it away from her, as if afraid that once she let's go, she'll turn to dust as well.

"We have it. Return it to headquarters, Kanda. This was your mission." She handed the sword to him.

"I didn't do a thing." he said, taking it anyways.

"Regardless, I need to continue north. I haven't finished."

"When will you be back?"

"At least, a week. Latest, two." She shook her head and sighed. It was just so unruly up there. the Akuma ran rampant and no one was stationed to watch the area. "I'll have to give a thorough report later, when I get back."

Kanda smirked at the difficulty she was having with the north. "Careful."

A vein in Suri's head popped. "Asshole. See all of you at headquarters. Except you, Kanda. You're in high demand as an exorcist."

"Che. Don't remind me." He crossed his arms in retaliation.

"I best be leaving." She saluted them with two fingers before jumping/climbing to the top of the coliseum where she then moved out if sight.

"Ahh... I wanted to talk." Allen sighed while Lenalee looked depressed.

"You should know by now that she is very fleeting. Almost like a rose as her name suggests." Kanda said, letting his arms rest by his side.

"W-what?! That's the most I have ever heard from you, not including the snarky comments!" Allen retorted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Lenelee covered her lips and giggled.

"Alright, boys." she interjected before Kanda could snap back. "Let's return the Innocence home."

* * *

"Congratulations on your completed mission."

Komui was in his office with Lenalee and Allen. They had just arrived while Kanda brought the Claymore to Hevlaska.

"Thank you." Allen said. Lenalee had set the coffee down on the desk.

"Anyways, take the time off—"

"Please excuse me for a moment, but I have questions." Lenalee looked at him oddly, and Komui adjusted his glasses when they fell in reaction to his momentary surprise.

"By all means, ask away."

"It's about Suri-kun." Allen asked in all seriousness.

"Awww~! Isn't she the most adorable thing?" Komui hid behind his oblivious facade.

"Komui-san." Allen addressed formally. "I know she's— no, all of you are hiding something. Please tell me."

The siblings looked at each other for a moment before Lenalee left and closed the door behind her to give them privacy. Also to prevent prying eyes and ears.

"As you know, Suri is different compared to every exorcists in the world..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for cliffhangers. I know, I hate them too, but rather give you this now than later right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment for which ships float your boat (who you want to end up as a coupl, if you didn't understand my figurative language).**

***Suri's incantation is her own, meaning she doesn't use Second Illusion.**


	17. Exposition

**A/N: 'Scuse me for the interruption, but I'm skipping the episode "Lenalee's Love". I'll leave it for an omake at the end of the story.**

* * *

"As you know, Suri is different compared to any other exorcist in the world." Komui sighed and cleaned his glasses. "As well as the fact that she is also a Noah. Of whom you've had the pleasure of meeting that fateful day, but Suri is different. I am not allowed to tell you all the details of her life, but the general information is doable." He put his glasses on and adjusted them. He cleared his throat. Clearly, he needed a little time before revealing anything.

"She is very much beyond her years. Possibly nearly as old as the Millennium Earl himself. You may or may not have noticed this, but that is because she studies people, especially their actions, never leaving any doubt that she may be ancient." Allen tried to maintain a neutral face, but the surprise slipped through. "She is quite difficult with emotions, however. She is able to fake them, but her strongest emotions are bloodlust, hate, despair, betrayal, but also a strong sense of camaraderie. That includes familial love, but not a romantic type. She's working on that, though." he said in a joking fashion, then cleared his throat when it got awkward.

"Ahem. Anyways, that is the basic information that you need to know. If there are anymore you want answered, I suggest asking her yourself." Komui said, visibly more relaxed.

"Thank you, Komui. I realize how hard it was to talk about your sister objectively." Allen replied and bowed a little.

"Not at all, not at all." Komui sweatdropped at the sudden politeness. "In fact, I needed to tell someone. Holding all this information to myself is not good for my health."

"I see. How did you two meet in the first place?" Allen asked. Komui seemed ready for this question and gave a small smile.

"Well, Suri had been here God-knows how long. I hope she doesn't mind if I tell you, since you are her friend." He briefly sipped his coffee before continuing. "When Lenalee and I first got here, she was put under lock and key, without freedom. After that, I strove to become the Chief of the Science Division here. Always working, and if not working, then visiting my sister. It wasn't too long after I achieved my goal that I stumbled across a very well hidden file in this office. It was titled 'Rose'. You can only imagine my curiosity. I read through it, not missing a single word. It was a research file about all the things they had done to Suri, and the many more things they would have done had I not become the new Chief."

Komui's brows furrowed. His chin rested on the back of his hands.

"She was held in the room she lives in now, and it still looks the same. They treated her like a sacrificial lamb. When I went to see her the first time, Lenalee had gone with me. She begged me to take her because she felt they were kindred souls, or something like that." He gave a bitter laugh. Allen had kept quiet the entire time as Komui went through the experience all over.

"Of course, I was surprised at the quality of stuff in the room. Hand-carved wood wardrobes and dressers, carved by master craftsmen; the immaculate paint and decorations on the walls; the beautiful, not to mention comfortable bed. It might as well have been the Queen's room, but the porcelain doll of a girl on the bed, told a different story. She looked at least eighteen with the most vibrant crimson-colored hair anyone would ever see, but her mismatched eyes were lifeless. They seemed as if they had lost their luster for too long. Her first words to me were: 'are we getting started?'"

Komui put a hand of his forehead. Another bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"I responded with a 'no'. Isn't that funny? She didn't even look at me. She didn't care who I was or what I would do to her. That was when Lenalee approached her. She was ten at the time. But regardless of her age, she walked right up to the girl and said 'never again'. That was when Suri had finally moved. 'What?' is how Suri responded. She was confused. Her brows were knit together like she was trying to figure out any other motive than just pure kindness."

"It must have been a life worse than death." Allen spoke up.

"She doesn't need your pity." Komui chided. Allen put his hands up and waved them in defense.

"Ah! Well, I didn't mean to—"

"I know. And it's quite alright."

There was a silence...

"So... what happened next?" the albino child asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. Lenalee was not scared of her at all, despite the death in Suri's eyes. When Lenalee touched her, it seemed as if she had awoken from a sort of trance. She began acting... 'human'. Though an archaic human. Not long after, she began to follow pop culture, including fashion and language, becoming the adorable little sister I know now!" He ended the exposition with a smile.

"Is that all?" Allen felt disappointed that the story ended so anticlimactically.

"Well, her returned humanity also brought new emotions, like her ability to care for human friends." he added with a shrug. "Now, for the main reason I called you here—"

"Wait!" Komui looked at the boy with wide eyes. "How many people know about this?"

"Well, there are many people... This includes the Grand Generals, the current Generals, Reever, Johnny, Kanda, Lenalee, a couple people of the Vatican, the scientists involved in the 'project', myself, and now, you."

"Wow. That is a lot of people."

"Indeed. Now, _for the main reason_ I called you here. You have a new mission~!" Komui called, reverting back to his cheerful personality. He handed the albino child a Black Order file folder. Allen was no longer surprised with the man's moods, or with the weirdness of the Black Order, or its people anymore. "It may just help you find General Cross."

Allen sweatdropped, not really looking forward to searching for the man. In Allen's honest opinion, it was a pain in the ass.

"Thank you, Komui. I'll leave as soon as possible."

"See you~!" The man waved "goodbye" to the young exorcist.

"Yeah. Same here." he smiled back.

* * *

"Are you sure that was that a wise choice, Chief?" Reever came in with another large stack of paperwork. Lenalee was standing by her brother, watching him work.

"Allen is our friend. He deserved to know. Right, Nii-san?"

"You are right as always, Lenalee." Komui sighed. Even though Komui had said it was alright, he wasn't completely sure it was. He would trust these people only because they were close friends. Besides, he couldn't do anything anyways. They would have found out sooner or later.

* * *

Allen arrived in the small town he was assigned to by nightfall. It seemed ominous with the fog and dim lanterns everywhere. There was a man with a cart near the entrance.

"Excuse me." Allen said, pulling out a terribly hand-drawn portrait. "Have you seen this man?"

The cart keeper's seemingly nonexistent eyes widened as he looked from the portrait to the rose cross on Allen's jacket. He went off, sprinting deeper into the fog and the village. Not long after, a stampede ran straight at him!

'_Wtf?!_'

* * *

The townspeople had captured the albino child who was confused and cursing profusely at the villagers that tied him to a chair. At one moment, they would scream at him, and at another, they would worship him. It was actually just screaming. Even with all the noise, Allen caught words like "exorcist", "red-haired", "castle", "Count Arystar Krory", and "vampire".

"Vam-vampire?!" Allen exclaimed nervously.

"Yes, yes! Now you see our predicament!" The chief of the village said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you there. I only hunt Akuma, not vampires."

"No! You must help us with our terrible problem! Please! JUST FIND SOME WAY TO DO IT!" The man begged on and on, but Allen had other things on his mind rather than the vampire.

"I will, but... could you please untie me first?"

* * *

**On that note, be prepared for another long arc chapter, featuring Allen, Lavi, and Suri! MAYBE.**

**It was a little short this time around, but I certainly hope to make it up for you, my readers. **

**Feel free to leave ANY comment AT ALL about the story, whether it be concerns or just plain criticism. They will be taken to consideration.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next installment! **


	18. No Twilight

**A/N: I know I haven't written in a while. I know, I know. "You should update faster!" **

**Shut up.**

**Anyways, I'm not dead, I'm just taking longer breaks in between. If you were wondering when I'll update next, hopefully soon. Once I find where I'm going on this story.**

* * *

Allen sighed, laying on his bed. It had been a hectic day thus far. He learned a part about his friend that he'd never expect, _and_ he'd been tied up by creepy people who thought he was some sort of Messiah, or something. He need sleep. Desperately.

Not even five minutes later, he heard a VERY large crashing sound... and it came through the roof. IT came through the _roof_. '_What the actual fuck! Can I _NOT_ get any_ rest?!' Allen continued to curse the world. The Akuma fired its purple rounds at the poor albino exorcist. Allen had no problem dealing with the one that crashed to his inn room, but seeing the other three outside... He sweat-dropped.

"Hiiii-YAH!" A voice came in from the left of the Akuma, as far as Allen heard. It jumped on top of it before shooting it and jumping back off again. The person didn't have an exorcist coat on, so how were they able to destroy an Akuma? '_Could it be... Master?!' _There was no way it could be that easy, and that wasn't Master Cross's style of combat... He ran out and looked below him, getting excited once again when he saw red hair.

"Who are you?" Allen asked. The person looked up.

"What? Have you really forgotten me already? It hasn't even been that long."

"Suri-kun? Why are you here?" Allen asked. He deactivated his Innocence once he realized it wasn't the enemy.

"I caught wind of Akuma in the area, so I came to check it out. I'm glad I'm not wrong." She shot at the other two Akuma that just hovered there dumbly. "Ugh. Annoying level one pests." She twirled the guns around her fingers before holstering them (like a boss).

"What happen to your coat?" he asked vehemently.

"Haha... Good question. I felt that I shouldn't wear it for some reason. Call it intuition, if you will." Well, it seemed as if her intuition had informed her correctly, since she didn't get trampled by the villagers. Suri jumped to the second floor where Allen was. "Did I mention that our little bunny might be coming?"

"Bunny?" Allen didn't know who this bunny was, but it sounded like it may be bad news.

"And the old panda," she said casually. Allen was almost afraid to ask since other might make him seem like an idiot, but it was answered anyways. "Lavi and Bookman."

"Oh?" He looked around his room as a distraction. Apparently, it got quite disheveled from the roof-destroying Akuma. "How about Sakura?"

"She wanted to spy on the Bookmans so she went with them." Suri didn't seem hurt that her daughter wanted to sit with them rather than her, oddly enough. "So, what are _you_ doing here? It's very... rare that Komui would send back-up for me, especially."

"Really? Well, I guess it's a good thing you're here then. I heard you're also looking for Master Cross."

"Komui tracked him here, didn't he." I wasn't really a question, though more of a statement. "I can tell you now that it's a cold trail. I've been all around the northern parts of this continent, but no luck so far."

"Well he did pass through here, so we may be able to find _something_." Allen countered.

"I guess you're right." Suri sighed before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Allen called out.

"To find a broom or something. This place is a mess."

"NO NEED FOR THAT, MISS!" The village mayor popped out of nowhere and got up in Suri's face. She let out an indignant peep. Being caught off-guard was a surprise in itself, but having a man _yell_ at her too, that was a new one for her. She hissed at them. "WE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT, MISS BLACKWELL! IF YOU HAD TOLD US YOU WERE AN APOSTLE EARLIER WE WOULD HAVE GIVIN YOU OUR BEST ACCOMMODATIONS!"

"I don't need it!" She hated it when people crowd, and this man managed to bring the entire village with him. "Regardless, what are you hiding from us, old man?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, Miss Blackwell?" He rubbed his hands together.

"No one innocent would hide their eyes like you are doing now. When speaking, I believe it is quite rude to never make eye contact. For such an old man, I suspect you know your manners." she said condescendingly.

"Yes. I am sorry, Miss Blackwell, but it is tradition for the town mayor to never trim their eyebrows, for it is bad luck, but I will tell you a story... about the vampire, Arystar Krory III..."

* * *

"Bunny, are we there yet?" A little girl with odd hair spoke to the boy next to her.

"Why do you keep calling me Bunny?" Lavi sweat-dropped at the new nickname.

"You're the Bookman; you figure it out." Sakura replied in an uncaring tone. Lavi sighed, closing his eyes. This girl was some tsundere character. Well, more towards him than others. Much like her mother, now that he thought about it. _'Hmmm... I wonder why,'_ he thought.

"Ne... How do you feel about Suri?" he asked without really thinking.

"Is it interrogation time now?" Sakura looked at him. He was quite disinterested.

"Nai, nai. It was only out of curiosity." Lavi waved his hand in objection.

"Well, for the sake of your occupation, I'll answer that. She's my mother, but also my mistress."

"What do you mean by you 'mistress'?"

"Well, if you hadn't cut me of, I would have answered."

"Awwww~ Sakura-chan, you're so mean~!" Lavi complained like a little child.

"Shut up." Sakura replied monotonously.

Together, they seemed like a complete comedy duo. Lavi hounded her for the next minute before they arrived at their stop. It was dark and foggy. It seems like it looks that way everyday.

"Hey, hey~! I heard that there was a vampire up here. Do you think it's true?" Sakura danced off the train and onto the platform.

"Why do you look so happy?" Lavi sweat-dropped. He walked onto the platform seemingly relaxed with his hands behind his head (come on, we all know that he's afraid of vampires).

"It'll be the first time I've seen one in real life!" She clapped excitedly. Bookman scoffed and just walked out the train calmly, knowing that there were no much things as vampires. '_Humans are quite curious creatures.'_ Bookman thought as he gazed at the fourteen-year-old girl, but he remembered that she was actually Innocence. Damn that was confusing.

"That's reckless." Lavi murmured.

"Shut up. I can hear you, you know." the girl pouted. He chuckled a little.

"Sure, sure~"

* * *

"What are we doing here, now?" Suri complained as she walked through the thick pine forest (pine?).

"Mistress Blackwell, it's for the sake of our town! You must free us from the evil vampire living in that mansion!" The village mayor shouted.

"Whatever." Suri was suspicious, but she was too lazy to interfere with this internal strife. Her job was to destroy Akuma, and that's what she'll do. "Allen— Allen! What are you doing, child!" Suri scolded. The boy in question whipped his head around to look at her.

"What?" Allen pouted.

He was thoroughly dressed in garlic rings. He had a wooden stakes in his hands as well as a giant rosary around his neck. She had no doubt he had vials of holy water somewhere on his person. Not to mention the fact that he had an arm that can morph into a freaking sword! And here she was with two combat pistols and her clothes. As well as some medical supplies such as antibiotics and bandages.

"You don't need any of these. There are no such things as vampires." she told him calmly.

"How do you know?!" Allen exclaimed, probably scared out of his mind. Just as she was about to answer, they heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"ALLEN!"

* * *

"There are intruders on the premises. They must be here to separate us, for they scorn our love." A female voice echoed in the dark room, low and pleading.

"I won't let that happen. The other _humans_ will not lay a hand on us." The male voice was slightly feminine, but full of authority.

"This should be quite enough now, darling. You can't hold yourself back forever." The female voice called out, sweet and enticing. "You are a vampire. You must hunt, Count Arystar Krory."

"Eliade. I'm sorry. I just can't! I can take another life!" The Count was balled up in the corner, wailing in despair. "Eliade. Oh, Eliade. What should I do?"

"Ah~, Arystar. My poor, kind count. Your mercy kills you." The girl lowered herself and embraced him. "This time, you may drink my blood."

Once her neck was revealed, the Count's face contorted into that of a beast and his hair was stood straight up, as if held by some invisible force. The girl was pushed against the wall in a rough manner, creating large cracks on the surface.

"No!" The vampire forced himself off of her. He held his head and staggered backwards. For a second he returned to normal.

"Arystar, please! If you don't, I will have no choice." She dragged a fingernail against the crook of her neck, making her blood flow steadily into her sharp collarbone. The Count's beast once again showed as he stared at the blood. The face of his beast once again returned as one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other rested on her back. He ran his tongue over the wound, then lapped at the blood that had fallen.

He pulled he closer, then bit down.

* * *

"Okay. Now I can't _believe_ the two of you." Suri rested her hand on her hip and used the other to facepalm.

"What?!" the duo simultaneously complained. Allen had apparently been able to carry even more anti-vampire crap with him. As for Lavi, he asked to borrow them so he could do the same. Now both of them dressed like idiots.

"Well, first off, Lavi, you didn't have to scare the shit out of me. Especially when we're hunting. Second of all: there are no. Such. Things. As. VAMPIRES!"

"How do you know?" This time, it was Sakura who spoke up.

"I've been alive longer than any if you, of course I would know if there was another human-looking motherfucker out there."

"Mama?" the girl said looking up at Suri.

"What is it, dear?"

"Why have you stopped being... fluffy and cuddly with me?"

"Fluffy and cuddly...?" Suri looked down at her self-proclaimed child. "Well, that's because you've grown so much already. Faster than normal humans."

It was painfully obvious that much was true. It wasn't even a month and all of a sudden, the twelve-year-old girl became the fourteen-year-old girl she is now. Though her mental state was still the same as it was. She's never been obnoxious, but in the short time they have loved each other, Suri learned that her daughter was mature in the way that she was always polite, understanding of how the world works, and the fact that she is able to kill so well and calmly. Though, as a mother, she would never want that hard life for her child, even when it comes to Akuma.

"Oh." Her head hung a little, but Suri patted her head.

"It's okay! Mama will always be mama."

_Whoosh_

"Hai, mama!"

_Whoosh_

"AAAAAHHHHRGGGGG"

The cry of agony cut through the air. Suri immediately rushed to action, but only slow enough to hear the boys' shriek of terror. She smirked to herself. Sakura followed right behind her.

When she arrived on the scene, she saw it. There was a man... and he really was sucking blood out of the man he had picked off. Next to her, the village mayor (Franz was his name) gasped.

"Count Arystar Krory! He's got Kevin!" the idiot announced himself. It was then that Lavi and Allen decided to join us.

"Mama... I thought you said there were no such things as vampires..." Sakura said snarkily.

"There aren't, but he is definitely not an Akuma." On second thought, she looked at the man the "vampire" caught. It was faint, due to how much blood he drank away, but there was definitely an Akuma's presence coming from the body of "Kevin". She smirked at this sudden revelation.

Due to all the noise, the man turned away from the body he had captured to look at the intruders. Allen activated his arm as Lavi wielded his overgrown hammer. Krory smirked at this. They had made it obvious that they wanted to fight, but it was too bad they may not live to tell the story. Although, he found it curious that the red-haired girl had not donned a terrified face like everyone else, in fact, it was quite the opposite; she was at calm. Quite curious. Nevertheless, he disappeared in a blur and appeared behind the _boys_ that dared interrupt.

Allen and Lavi had reacted just in time to dodge the attack. Allen grabbed the Count with his clawed hand. The man captured seemed to have struggled for a while before he bit down on the hand. Allen dropped him, and Krory went straight for Allen. Lavi swung his hammer down upon the speeding vampire. The hammer hit him, but not in the way they'd expect. The vampire caught the hammer with his teeth.

"What?!" a collective shout came. The vampire swung the hammer away, much to everyone's surprise. Lavi had let go of his weapon in time, luckily.

Next thing they knew, the count was directly above them. Suri stepped up before he came crashing down. The count was surprised by this action, but it didn't stop him from continuing his attack. The girl brandished her dual pistols and held them crossed above her. He crashed into them, teeth-first and latched onto them. Her expression never changed. It entirely composed, and that pissed him off. '_Why isn't she afraid of me? I'm a monster_.' He was knocked back with surprising strength.

"Stop." came her commanding voice. "This battle is pointless. Let's sit down and talk this over shall we, Count Arystar Krory?"

"Unfortunately, madame, I have no intention of speaking to those who disturb my peace." he responded in an equally commanding voice.

"We are not your enemies." Suri's eyes narrowed.

"You are not allowed to say that when your allies are armed with stakes." His face showed annoyance and rage.

"They are willing to listen to you if you are." Suri indicated the villagers.

"I don't need to justify myself to people like you!"

"I understand that, but—"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Count Arystar Krory had enough these people's perpetual lies. He picked up the body of tonight's dinner and flitted back to his humble abode, where Eliade had awaited his return. The man dropped the body of the ground unceremoniously. Once he reverted back into his human form, he began to wail.

"No, Eliade! I've done it again. I've killed another man!" He grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's alright my dear. It was their fault in the first place. This is what they get for trying to kill you! To take you away from me!"

She cradled his head as he wept.

* * *

"Well, that went quite unpleasantly." Suri sighed. The others looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Miss Blackwell! What were you trying to do?! You mustn't undermine our mission!" Franz exclaimed in her ear. Suri was still very sensitive to sound.

"That's right, Suri-kun. He might be dangerous."

"We could have died!" Lavi wailed.

"Shut up! Lavi Bookman! Aren't you an exorcist?!" Suri pointed at him accusingly. He gulped in fear of incurring her wrath before nodding.

"Besides, it doesn't matter if he's dangerous or not."

"Why not?" Allen rose his voice, demanding the truth.

"You'll see soon enough, but for now, we must head to the castle."

"So...what do I do now?" Allen asked.

"What do you mean?" Suri turned back towards him.

"I'VE BEEN BIT!" Allen wailed. The whole village, and Lavi, magically floated away from him.

"I warned you, Allen!" Lavi shouted across the space. "We can't be friends anymore!"

"LAVI~!"

"Oh God. You are all idiots." She facepalmed so hard with a smile on her face. Sakura stood by her, confused.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I guess this is it. Sorry to disappoint, but I honestly thought it'd be longer. I feel like Suri's personality seems different in this one that's because she's a pretty complicated person to create since she doesn't really fit into a stereotype. She's not really a tsundere, but also not really a himedere. So yeah. It's pretty difficult.**


End file.
